Maybe, Just Maybe
by liz258
Summary: Bella Swan has had a pretty typical simple life, crushing on her best friends brother. Edward Cullen. He barely acknowledges her existence. But when there is a trip to some cabins by the lake, do things change? Will she ever get her chance with the green eyed, bronze haired god? AH * OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS *
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic ever, I hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions or questions (pm) me. I want suggestions, I love to write what you guys would prefer and I would join that with my ideas. I will write in any genre (dark, romance, comedy, AH (all human), supernatural, etc.**

**And I definitely will do different POV's if you would like. I will mostly write Twilight fanfics, but I will possibly have different story based fanfics too. Like Tmi, Thg, Hush Hush, Div,Ins,Alle, and anything you guys suggest.**

**Also tell me if you want lemons (; because I will write them, if not in the story I will make outtakes and right them in the author's note so you guys can go to that part, where I may choose to skip in the main story (based on what I rate it) (K, K+, T, M or MA).**

**Okay I know this is getting pretty long, but lastly I will try to update at the least once a week. I will try everyday, but I do have school, sports, and extra curricular activities. So PLEASE be patient, but do remind me if it gets really long, because I won't abandon any story. Okay now let's get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I utterly hate how formal it sounds. I'm nothing close to formal. So I have everyone call me Bella. I'm just your typical looking girl, nothing too special or spectacular about me. I have muddy deep brown eyes and the same colored hair. Of course I'm short as can be, at the height of 5'4. No outstanding super model height of 6'0, but that's okay because, if my legs were any longer, let's just say I'd fall down a lot more.

But I really can't complain, I mean I know I'm not ugly, but I'm nothing you would have to do a double take at. One glance is usually enough. My life isn't bad, it's just simple. And maybe it's best that way. But how could I know if all i've ever known is simple? Well my best friend is so far from simple, my bestfriend is the overly joyous pixie, Alice Cullen.

She's the one person I can confide in, and she is so energetic that with one smile Ali, can make your day or make you happier even if it's just for a while. She's in love with fashion, and if you met us, you'd agree we're polar opposites. I hate shopping or when people buy me gifts. But knowing that, Alice showers me with gifts and drags me along to her shopping adventures. But I guess that just comes natural to her. She's a giving person. And well, the Cullen's, they get by well. Carlisle is a Doctor at Forks hospital, I would know, I'm there all the time. But Alice and the rest of her family are so welcoming, and I love being apart of their family, because I never had any siblings.

My parents split when I was just a baby. And I lived with my mom and her fiancé Phil, till I turned 6. My mother Renee was a good mother, I'm not saying she wasn't. But I've always taken care of myself. Even from a young age. I realized that my mom was always home because of me, and I wanted Renee to be free and have fun. She's always been the free spirited kind, flighty and crazy. But I love her, so I asked her if I could go stay with my father, Charlie. I only visited him a few times every summer. But I was excited to come live with my dad.

When I got here, to Forks, I have found out that I'm more like my dad than anyone. We both hate showing our emotion, we're not big on full on conversations, and we keep things simple. He's the chief of police, so everyone knows him. It's usually just me now a days. But I'm okay with that because I have Alice. I've known her practically my whole life. I met her and the rest of the Cullen family when I moved here from my mom's.

_*Flash Back* We met on the play ground with her two brothers, Emmett and Edward cullen. I have been shy my whole life, and I was sitting on the swings alone when Alice came over. She walked with a bounce in her step, as she does today. She smiled at me and hugged me, I of course was majorly confused at this motion. But after that I was happy that she even made the gesture.__She introduced herself " Hi!, I'm Mawy Awice Cuwwen. But call me Awice. I can tell we are gonna be bestest fwends!" and with that she grabbed my hand introduced me to her family. Ever since that day we've been inseparable.*End of Flash Back*_

I woke up to see rays of gold and turned over at my clock to see the big red numbers, 6:47 a.m. "Oh Crap" I grumbled and shot out of bed. Evidently, falling over because standing up with out tripping is even a challenge to me now. I stayed up all night to finish an English assignment we had, that I had totally forgotten about. "Oh no I'm gonna be late, damnit!" Charlie isn't home in the mornings so I don't have that back up parent alarm. I ran over to my closet, grabbing whatever I could find. A black tank, green hoodie, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to see the familiar silver volvo in my driveway. Alice, Emmett, and Edward usually pick me up from my house in the mornings to drive to school. And then I saw Ali, oh wonderful, here come her fashion critique. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?!" shrieked Alice.

"Ali, calm down I woke up late and grabbed whatever I could find. I didn't even get to eat, so don't go all fashionista on me now. Plus I'm really fricken grumpy, so I'd stop if I were you."I snapped at her, while I buckled into the back seat next to my favorite "Teddy Bear" Emmett. "Annoying, Pixie" I mumbled to myself. "Hey Bells!" said Emmett while he awkwardly tried to hug me while also being buckled in.

"Em, can't you wait till we're out of the car to crush me?" I whined. "Fine be that way." Emmett said while he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. I swear, sometimes I truly think Emmett's a 5 year old on stuck on the inside of his 17 year old exterior. He sat like that the whole way to school.

I just laughed and then leaned and stared out the window, looking at all the green mush whizzing by. That is usually all you see in Forks. "Why'd you wake up so late Bella?" asked Edward while getting out of the car. "Uh..er..well.. I-I was a-a.. working on our English assignment, I had to get it done so I stayed up till like 2:00." I stuttered.

God Bella, could you be anymore nervous around him? He laughed his melodious, velvet laugh before saying, "Well Bella, I hate to inform you that the assignment for English is due next Friday. Our Science project is the one that would be due today."

"You're kidding, Edward please say that you are lying, please!" I practically begged. If he isn't I'd be making an even bigger fool of myself in front of him. "Bella, I wouldn't lie for fun, at your expense." he said, feining hurt.

Ha, okay sure, because that "never" happens, but I knew he was telling the truth, unfortunately. "Oh my god." I said while blushing and looking down. And apparently today just wasn't my day, because I fell upon the steps.

Flat on my face, in front of 15 sum students. Just my luck. I was held out a hand for support to get up. "Thanks, Jazz. What a lovely day this is going to be, isn't it?" I said, practically spitting the sarcasm. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, who is also Rosalie Hale's twin. And she would be dating Emmett who is Alice and the green eyed, bronze haired perfection's brother. We're all best friends, and have been since kindergarten.

Me and Edward are the only single ones in our "group". Ironically right? The higher power just loves to test me. Speaking about testing me, here comes Lauren Mallory and her "group" of cheerleaders. "Look out evil in all forms at 3:00!" Rose yelled, well whisper yelled. She had had a glint of disgust in her eye. Rosalie truly hated the cheerleaders, because if you ask anyone, Rose is the most beautiful girl you'd ever meet. She's got the looks and the body of a Victoria Secret Angel. With her blond locks, and trancing blue ice eyes.

Lauren and her sidekick Jessica are practically perfection, well on the outside. Lauren looked at me as if I was the plague then looked over to the rest of us and said, "Why do you guys still hang out with her? She's nothing special to be honest. I mean look at her!" She laughed with venom in her tone, as did the rest of the cheerleaders. And with that I ran into the school, surprisingly not having another confrontation with the floor, straight into the girls bathroom and cried.

I know the things she says shouldn't hurt me, but they do. How could they not? There incredibly true, i'm nothing unique. Not at all. Especially with my already low self esteem. My first few classes flew by, because I never really was 100% focused on our lessons. What Lauren said was always in the back of my mind.

Then came lunch, I sat down at my usual table waiting for Alice, Rose, Jazz, Em, Edward, and occasionally Angela and Ben. Once they all got there, (except for Angela, she was on vacation.. lucky.) They all looked at me with pity.

Rose finally spoke up and said "Bella, you really shouldn't let her get to you like that, you are so much better than her!" "No, I'm not she's absolutely right, I'm nothing special. Just your average girl. She's got golden blonde natural hair, blue green ice eyes, she's tall and perfect! Anyway Rose, It's easy for you to say because you are even more perfect than Lauren." I almost screamed. Rosalie looked at me with what I could only hope was remorse and understanding. You never ever wanted to feel the wrath of Rosalie Hale.

Emmett and Ben both looked at me like I was crazy, as well as Jasper. Edward was just staring at another table, I didn't even want to look. It was probably Lauren's. Em looked at me with anger? and maybe sympathy, and said "Isabella Marie fricken Swan, what the hell has gotten into you?

She's never bothered you like this before! You may not have golden blonde hair, those evil ice eyes or be tall, but you are so much better than her, you're so kind, intelligent, beautiful and sweet. She'll never be any of those. EVER.

And I'm so sorry that she got to you like that, baby sis but next time, I'll teach her a lesson. Right Edward?" "Huh?, uh yah sure whatever." Edward mumbled, very distracted. That's why I love Emmett, he can be the silliest most immature goofball, but when you need him he'll be there for you for whatever you need. But it definitely hurt how Edward responded, but I shouldn't expect him to care for me like Em does.

"Thanks, Em. I love you." I said while giving him a sweet smile, but I don't think he was content because I knew it didn't reach my eyes. He looked at Edward with fury, but soon calmed. "Bella, just forget her, I have a feeling that your luck is about to change." Alice said with a sky rocketing grin

Next class is biology...with Edward, "great". I looked over to him while getting up from our table and he was walking over to none other but Lauren fricken Mallory's table.

I don't think I could stand to see what was going to happen, because I had a pretty good idea what was going to occur. Edward has had a crush on Lauren for the past 2 years. I mean other than her personality, I get why. But that doesn't mean it doesn't bother me.

I was sitting in class, Edward came in, just as the bell rang with a smug look on his face. And lucky me, we are lab partners. He looked at me and smiled, his amazingly dazzling smile of his. I looked right back at him,scoffed and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw he had a confused look on his face. He should know what he did had hurt me. Even if he only chose to acknowledge me every once in a while, he shouldn't be a jerk when he did.

I just kept looking at the board, when he said, "Bella I-..." and thankfully he got interrupted by Mr. Banner. "Okay everyone we have a little fun suprise for you guys, that we'll be announcing in an assembly during study hall/ free period."

Oh great I thought to myself, what is it this time? Our high school is always making us go to incredibly stupid little field trips that were only fun when you were 10. I don't get why, it's just a waste of money on their part. Nobody ever enjoys going anyway. I accomplished ignoring Edward the rest of class, and then went on with my day till, Study hall. We all got escorted into the gymnasium. I looked over at my group and instantly smiled.

I ran over to sit in the open spot by Alice. I passed Edward without even a glance, it hurt but I needed to stay mad, hey maybe I'll get over him. Ya right, Bella because Pigs are flying all over the world. Okay well maybe that wouldn't happen but a girl could hope couldn't she? Then, I heard him say to Jazz, "Do you have any idea why Bella is mad at me?" Serouisly?! Did he really ask that, jerk. oh, but such an a good looking jerk. Then Jasper looked at him like he had two heads, scoffed and sputtered out, "Your kidding right?" "No, I don't know ever since after lunch she's been ignoring me." said a very confused Edward. Right when Jazz was going to explain.. I think.

Mrs. Cope and a bunch of other teachers stood up and she spoke into the microphone and excitedly. "This year we want to try something new for our year 11's. Your all probably wondering what this fun thing will be. So here it is. TEAM BUILDING! but not just any team building. We are going to be staying at some cabins by the lake.

You will be paired up with 5 others. Now sit still and be patient till you hear your name and come pick up this sheet of paper that says everything you will need to bring. We will be staying for 2 weeks by the way! So here we go… Angela, Mike,etc…" 2 weeks, in the woods with 5 random people?

Well, this shall be interesting. I waited about 10 minutes till I heard my name at the beginning of my unknown group. "Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Ben Cheney." I was disappointed but at the same time relieved to have space away from the green eyed Adonis.

Edward Anthony Cullen. Maybe Things will, get better from here on. Standing next to my best friends, smiling, I was thinking, maybe just maybe this is my chance to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please leave reviews on how I did, please don't be harsh if you criticize. PLEASE leave suggestions on how I should add on… edit or do things!<strong>

**And were you guys suprised Edward wasn't placed with them? Chapter 2 should be up sometime this week or weekend. Please share with others to get this more known.**

**I will be working on multiple stories so nobody gets bored, and do you want Lemons? Not all authors notes will be long like this.**

**Oh and should I keep the format like this or should I totally change it? LEMME KNOW! Okay Love You All!**

**XOXO, Liz **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter (:**

**I had over 100 views in the first day, so I would like to thank you for that.**

**You have no idea how happy that made me. I am so grateful you want me to continue.**

**I'm also sorry If I don't have very lengthy chapters, but they will come frequently and**

**consistantly. **

**So I hope you guys are okay with that.**

**So here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

We were all at lunch, I had no idea what they were talking about. Not like I cared really. I never usually do, it's always the same stuff. I think?

Probably Bella, but I couldn't even focus on her. Lauren Mallory had 100% of my attention 100% of the time. She is so beautiful I thought to myself and Em asked me a question. He looked pretty bugged so I tried to answer. "Huh?, uh yah sure whatever."

I answered in a daze. I snapped out of it automatically when I could've sworn I heard a growl come from Emmett. I mean he is just a big teddy bear on the inside but, if you mess with him he'll turn into a grizzly bear.

And I think this is one of the times, oh god. He looked at me as if I were as good as dead. I had absolutely no idea why he was so upset. But then he calmed down thankfully and I returned my gaze to the blonde goddess. After some time, the bell rang signaling us to leave and head to our next class. This was the day I was going to ask Lauren out. I've liked her ever since I was 14

I had finally gathered up my courage, as I stalked over to her table full of cheerleaders. "Hey, uh.. Lauren, I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd, um.. like to go out with me?" I asked nervously. If she turned me down, I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. I don't want to blow my reputation.

I have no idea why I'm so nervous, I'm a fricken football player! Girls, they usually throw themselves at me. I never go out with them though. Their too .. um "easy". "Uh Edward, you there?" Lauren said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I must've been thinking about things too long to notice she answered. "Oh, sorry Lauren. So is it a yes?" I asked with so much hope. I sounded desperate, and thankfully she answered with a yes.

"Of course I would! I mean I'm a cheerleader and you're a football player, we're practically meant to be!" Okay she may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but she's hot so it doesn't matter. "Great, um I'll call you later. I've got to go or else I'm gonna be late for Biology, I can't be again. It would be the 3rd time this week." I said as I walked away from her. Mr. Banner will kill me, please god let me be one time. I serouisly did NOT want a detention.

Luckily, I had walked in the door right as the bell rang.

Bella was already there, we were biology partners. Bella is sort of like my sister, well I can't say that because I really don't feel anything even remotely close to the brotherly feeling you get towards a sister. But, I can't say were friends either. Ya she's Alice's best friend and Em's little sister, but I don't really pay attention to her.

_*Flash Back* We met when we were 4 at the park. I saw my sister run over to her and hug her. The look on her face as it happened made me crack up. Then Alice said something to this girl, she apparently thought was going to be her best friend for life._

_She grabbed her hand and ran her over to us. "Mommy, Daddy this is Bewwa! Bewwa meet Edwad and Emmy." So Bella was her name. She was different from any other girl I've met. I could tell from the first time I heard her speak. She was very intelligent from a young age._

_"Hello, it's vewy nice to meet you. Hi Edwad and hi Em." Bella had said in a polite manner. After a couple days I had a "little kid crush" on her. I would do anything for her, (anything a 5 year old could do.)*End of Flash back*_

But I grew out of that, when I met Lauren in Middle school. Let's just say.. she was physically advanced, compared to any other girl in the school.

I started having feelings toward her in year 8. And now I'm dating Lauren, finally. I could say she was mine! I must've been smiling like an idiot when I walked past the door over to my seat.

I flashed Bella a quick smile, to be polite. And she looked at me as if I had just told her I was a vampire, that we were gonna get married, have a half breed child and live for eternity. She scoffed and turned away. I looked at her confused at what I had to do to upset her so.

I started to think about what could've possibly done it, when I instantly thought about this morning in the parking lot.

_*Flash Back* We had just got to the first staircase outside when Bella had fallen on her face. Poor clumsy Bella, it's almost as if her face and the floor are magnets meant to be._

_Jasper helped her up, and then Lauren came over. "Why do you guys still hang out with her? (motioning to Bella) She's nothing special to be honest. I mean look at her!" Then Bella ran into the building. *End of Flash Back*_

How could I be so clueless! But, wait why would Bella be so upset as to totally ignore me. She never holds grudges. Was she jealous of Lauren? I mean Lauren is pretty hot. Did I make her feel bad? I know I can be a total jerk, but even for me that was cold. I started to appoligize for what I thought was the reason she was mad "Bella I-..." But then the stupid teacher, Mr. Banner interrupted me.

"Okay everyone we have a fun little suprize for you guys, that we'll be announcing in an assembly during study hall/ free period." I wonder what their going to this time. Time flew by all the way to the assembly. I saw Bella enter. I was thinking maybe I should talk to her, when she ran straight by without even so much as a glance.

So I asked Jasper. "Do you have any idea why Bella is mad at me?" He gave me the same look as Bella did in Biology earlier. What's with everyone today?

He scoffed at me then sputtered out "Your kidding right?" "No, I don't know ever since after lunch she's been ignoring me." Right when Jazz was going to tell me, Mrs. Cope and some other teacher's interrupted me. How many times today? I thought to myself.

"This year we want to try something new for our year 11's. Your all probably wondering what this fun thing will be. So here it is. TEAM BUILDING! But not just any team building. We are going to be staying at some cabins by the lake. You will be paired up with 5 others.

Now sit still and be patient till you hear your name and come pick up this sheet of paper that says everything you will need to bring. We will be staying for 2 weeks by the way! So here we go… Angela, Mike,etc…" 2 weeks? I wonder if there will be any chaperones.

I hope I get placed with Lauren. But also my friends, Especially Jasper. "Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Ben Cheney." I can't believe it, all of my friends are grouped together, and I'm just left out like that? No hate towards Ben, but why him and not me?

Great now I sound like a whiny 8 year old. I saw Bella smiling, she looked...beautiful. So happy to not have me up there with our group of friends. Wait, what the hell.

Lauren is my girlfriend. And Bella doesn't mean anything to me like that. At all. Okay let's just hope I'm grouped with Lauren. 5 Mins later. I'm not placed with her either, great.

Well, I guess it's time to use my charm against Mrs. Cope. When I got home that day, I totally got it from Em and Alice. And dang Ali may be little but man, can she yell. Poor Jasper. Apparently I was right about Bella.

But the thing was that she wasn't jealous. She was just utterly hurt, nothing more. Which made me feel like an even bigger of a jerk. So I apologized to her when she got to our house. Apparently Alice had asked her over. She said it was fine, being Bella. She's very selfless, she is always last to worry about on her list.

But I knew she wasn't and for the first time since I was 12, I actually cared whether Bella was hurt or not. I had no idea why, maybe it was because I pulled my head out of my ass and realized what good person she is. I thought to myself, as I looked over to her and Ali, going through magazines.

She had one of the sweetest laughs that I had ever heard. Its was like...a sweet melody. Through the night, I realized how kind she was too.

Bella had helped my mother Esme cook dinner for the 6 of us. She also talked to my father Carlisle and asked him how his day was.

It stunned me how genuinely interested she was in their conversation over a sick patient. Only she would worry about someone she had never met.

My mind was wrapped around how great of a person Bella is. I can't believe that I haven't payed any attention to Bella at all. Now, I realize what a giant mistake I've made.

I asked Em, some stuff about her. "Em, what's Bella's favorite color?, what's her favorite book?, and music?, and.." "Woah hold on there Eddie." said Emmett while he shook my hair up.

Wait did he just call me Eddie? He knows how much I hate that name.

"But to answer your question EDDIE" He purposely emphasized my most hated nickname. "It's Green, Wuthering Heights, and she's not to picky about music. But I know she loves Kings of Leon. Oh and she loves Clair De ...uh.. idk something by Debussy I think."

"It's Clair De Lune, and yes it's by Debussy Emmett. Oh and thanks by the way." I said truthfully. "Hey, why'd you ask anyway?" Em questioned.

"Well, I've realized how stupid I've been for the past years. I never even tried to be kind to Bella, when all she is kind to anyone and everyone. No matter how rude the are in return or to start with. So on our camping trip thing for school, I'm going to try to be a brother for her like you, Em." I explained.

Then I made my way upstairs. And in that moment I knew I would try and be her friend. To be close, to be Maybe just maybe, best friends or have a relationship like her and Em do.

That would be my goal in the next 2 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, thanks for reading another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy Edward's POV and <strong>

**don't worry Edward won't always be such an ass, but everyone slips up and he is no exception.**

**Leave your reviews please (: LOVE you ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means so much, you don't even know how happy it makes me.**

**Should I switch of every chapter for POV's? Or should do whatever I feel like? Sorry I haven't updated in a day or two.**

**I was sick and I didn't have the time. And lemons arent here yet. They will be later on. It's just that I want to start out slow and gradually move into it, because I hate when authors just bam… like I don't know you… to their having sex.**

**So.. Ya , here you go! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I was a little iffy about having a sleepover at Alice's after what happened with Edward today. I questioned whether it would be a good idea or not.

But I decided to just put him behind me. I don't matter to him, so Edward shouldn't matter to me. He shouldn't control what I do. So I made the decision to go. And I am glad I went, because the night may have not went how I planned, it was better.

I need to pack a few more things before I go, I said to myself. A tank, check. Shorts, check. Clothes for tomorrow, check. Shoes, check. Toothbrush, check. Brush, check. Magazines, check.

When I was done packing, I brushed my hair, and made sure I looked presentable.

Then I head downstairs to grab my keys and go. While I was driving, I thought about today. I wondered what Edward was going to say. I was glad at the moment Mr. Banner interrupted him. But now I'm just flat out curios. What if he was going to say how stupid I was?

Or how right Lauren was, that I'm nothing special? What else would he say, maybe that he didn't ask Lauren out? I wish, but I also highly doubt that.

Maybe he was going to apologize? No, he doesn't know how I feel about him. Does he? Oh God, If he does, going over to Alice's is going to be a giant mistake.

But if it is, I have to deal with it now, because I now realized I was in the Cullen's driveway. Did I mention, that my mind drifts off a lot? And when it does, I usually just get more worried about something and end up being petrified. After I pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled myself and got out. I got my stuff out of the car and went to go ring the doorbell.

When the door opened I was praying it was Alice, Emmett or anyone but Edward. But lucky me, it was of course Edward. Like my luck would change today. "Hey Bella, umm.. Alice is upstairs." he explained.

He looked kind of nervous. But what would he be nervous about? I'm just another person that he doesn't care about.

I gave him a quick nod and went inside, straight upstairs. I knocked on Alice's door. Then waited about 15 seconds. When she didn't answer, I opened the door and stepped inside.

I immediately regretted it and started to go out the door again, when I saw what was behind the door.

"Alice, please no Barbie Bella today, please!" I was begging her. "Bella please, we haven't done Barbie Bella in forever! And anyway I just wanted to try some new makeup out. Please Bewwaaa."

She begged and of course she added that pouty lip that works on me everytime. "Alice that's not fair, you always use the puppy pout!" I said. Then she rebutted, "Well, it works doesn't it?" with a smirk on her face.

I just shrugged and sat down. Alice has this obsession with doing my hair and makeup.

She says "You have such a beautiful face and perfect hair, you just don't accessorize them right!" that or the excuse she used today and the puppy pout always work on me, and it sucks. I hate Barbie Bella, I always have and I always will. But that doesn't matter to Ali. Again, it never has and never will.

"Bella will you stay still!" she reprimanded me like I was a 5 year old. But when I was in her styling chair, I really did act 5. But I reluctantly did, with a grimace on my face.

"You know this is considered torture to me right?" I asked.

"Yes, but you know you ALWAYS love the results of your "torture" after." She emphasized always and used her fingers around torture to imitate quotation marks.

Well, she was right about me being happy with the results. I can't lie, Alice has true talent in the beauty and fashion category. I have no doubt she'll be a famous beautician or designer one day. She's been into this stuff every since she knew what it was. And me being her best friend, well I've sort of been her experimental monkey throughout the years. I thought that would stop when she perfected everything, (and she has). But that certainly didn't stop her.

I really don't have any idea what I'll be, but me and Alice are aiming for the same college. We had a plan since 6th grade.

_*Flash Back* "Alice, what if we get separated when we're older? Like if we don't go to the same colleges or something!" I asked worriedly. "Your so silly Bella. I already have that planned out. Don't you know me at all?" she said feigning hurt, grabbing her chest, where her heart is. "Okay, your right. Well, what's your plan then? Because, We have to stick together. _

_We have to!" I said. Alice looked focused for a second before saying, "You and me will apply to all the same colleges, and if we get accepted by the same ones, we'll both go to one." "Yea, that_ sounds_ good, but what happens after college? What if we drift apart then?" I said fast, I always ramble when I'm nervous or scared. "Well that's why you and Edward are going to get married one day! _

_Him and Jasper are best friends and I'm going to marry Jasper. That way we'll always be together, plus Emm and Rose. It'll be perfect the 6 of us together forever" she reassured me. _

_I was hesitant about the being married to Edward part. "Ali, ya Edward likes me now, but what if he doesn't in the future? Then what, then our plan is ruined." I said nervously. Alice instantly responded with "Don't worry Bella, that won't ever happen." And I knew better than to ever bet against Alice. *End of Flash Back*_

But that was then and this is now. And everything has changed, in the opposite directions of our hopes.

Alice is rarely ever wrong, but that was one of the times she was actually 100% wrong. Because my feelings for Edward only evolved while his feelings dwindled away.

I must of been reminiscing about the past to long to notice that Alice was done. I really do, do that a lot. "Bella, You-Whoo!" Alice screamed while smacking my face.

"Ow! Alice why'd you smack me?" I said soothing my now crimson-red cheek. And for someone so small she has a strong little arm!

"Sorry, you were really out of it this time. I thought I was going to have to get a bucket of water." she said while probably wishing she had. "By the way what were you so deep in thought about?" she asked. "I was thinking of our 6th grade plans of our futures. I never thought about them again till now.

But I realized our plans are ruined, Edward hates my guts. Alice, you, Em, Jazz, Rose, and Edward are always going to be together forever.. with the addition of Lauren. You were right you are going to be the 6 best friends together forever. Just minus me." I said with traitor tears threatening to spill over, ready to ruin my newly done makeup.

"Bella don't you dare say that ever again! Edward may be a jerk, but he'll realize how great of a person you are. Your gorgeous, smart, funny, selfless, kind, and so much more. Lauren is just a stupid phase. But I know he is sorry for what he did today. Me and Emm sorta went a little crazy on him. I promise you, that you will be part of our group forever! Lauren won't be with him for long, remember NEVER bet against me. I know I'm right!" Alice said confidently. I just shook my head and hung it low. Ali spoke again, "Bella, no now we're going to show him what he is missing out on.

Get that outfit I put out on and put a true smile on your face. Just be you with a little extra umph!" I laughed and went over to put the outfit on, there really is no use fighting against Alice. "Okay, I hope your right." She gave me a look, and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean I know you're right." Ali gave me a nod and we head downstairs. Once we reached the stairs, I got more nervous and less confident.

I wasn't as positive that this was going to work. I was worried I looked terrible. That was until Emmett said "Damn Bella, you're givin my rosie a run for her money!"

Of course me being me I blushed and looked at the floor. And I didn't expect to see what I did when I looked up. I saw Edward staring at me. I gave him a look, and he quickly recovered from whatever "daze" he was in. He looked at me sheeply before saying, "Bella, I'm sorry that I made you feel bad today. I know I can be a giant jerk, but that's just rude of me. I know Lauren isn't the nicest to you, but I do truly like her. I'm sorry if that makes you upset and I just ask for your forgiveness-"

I interrupted him before he went on, I didn't want to hear any more of his ridiculous apology. "It's fine Edward." I said giving him the best fake smile I could, but I knew he could tell it wasn't real. And I just walked away with a little sway to my hips, over to the other side of the living room to watch tv and look at magazines with Alice.

"Nice, job Bella! Since he apologized, the ball's in your court now. This will work out, I just know it!"

Alice said, mostly the last part to herself. We ended up going through about a billion magazines. We also just talked about our plans on the trip at school. What we think was going to happen.

And what we were going to bring to wear. We also called Rose to ask her some questions too. I was laughing non-stop when we started talking about our childhood stories. Emmett has not changed from his little 4 year old self. Maybe on the outside but not on the inside.

That was when I noticed Edward was looking at me. When I caught him, I just laughed even more and he looked away.

I actually saw him looking at me a couple times through the night.

One was when I was helping Esme with dinner for the 6 of us. Even though Emm eats enough for 2. He looked at me also when I had a very intricate discussion with Carlisle, about a sick patient that didn't have very much time to live. I got upset about that, it was so sad how that little girl had only lived 5 years, 3 of them sick. She'll never get to know what it's like to truly live.

We all had dinner and then I gave Carlisle and Esme and hug goodnight. Carlisle gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed. He just chuckled along with Esme who both wished me sweet dreams.

Then I ran over to Emmett, to make an immediate stop when I heard him and Edward having a quick talk. "Em, what's Bella's favorite color?.."

I couldn't really hear any more than that, because they were whispering. I questioned why he would be asking about me. Then I decided it was better not to focus on it. But when they were done I ran over to Emmett and he gave me a big huge brother bear hug. I just said the typical, "night" to Edward. And he looked upset. I smirked and walked away confident and satisfied.

I knew it was wrong to feel good about that, but I did. It felt great, no it felt.. better than that. Me and Alice did each others nails, watched a couple chick flicks and went to bed.

But I didn't sleep for most of the night. I just thought about the chances I would have to play with Edward. He needs to know what it's like. I'm just glad he isn't in our cabin or else I'd probably lose all control and just give in to his charm.

After A while I drifted of to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay theres chapter 3! I hoped you guys liked it, next chapter will be the arrival to the campsite with both Edward and Bella POV's! Review, and share! LOVE you ALL!<strong>

**XOXO, Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, I'm so sorry for being a day or two late for updating. I had a very tiring week.**

**And an interesting creepy night. Haha okay, well thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows, and pm's (: ! **

**Let's move into our next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. <strong>

**(Unfortunately)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I woke up early, surprisingly early actually.

So I decided to go make breakfast for the Cullens. After all they give me so much, this is the least I could do. So I got up, stretched, picked out my clothes for the day, and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower.

Once I got there, I grabbed a towel, and set it along with my dry fresh clothes. I got in the shower, scrubbed my body. Washed my hair, and got out. I dried up next to their very convenient heater.

Then I got dressed in some black leggings, and a baggy t-shirt. And I accompanied it with the usual basic top-knot. After I got ready, I was on my way to the kitchen, the very big kitchen might I add. Cooking, came naturally to me, my mom taught me. Even If I was 4, it didn't matter.

Although being nurtured for maybe a couple more years might've been nice, this was better. I am thankful that I know how to cook, bake and be independent. It makes it that much easier to help and care for others. I checked the clock above the oven and stove. It read 5:57 a.m. I decided, I could wait a little while before starting. It is a Saturday morning after all, they will all be sleeping in for sure.

So with that, I went to Esme's cleaning cabinets and pulled out everything I would need. I dusted off and wiped down the table. I also put all the clean dishes away, and started to reload the dishwasher with dirty ones. After that, I checked the clock again and it read 7:46 a.m. I must've been cleaning for longer than I thought.

So I started breakfast. While thinking of what I would make for them, I turned on my Ipod to **_Sister Rosetta by: Noisettes_** **(This song is actually from Breaking Dawn part 1, when Bella is getting ready to go into the ocean, with Edward)** and started going through the fridge. I pulled out eggs, milk, flour, water, fresh fruits, salt, and some other stuff. I first started the pancake mixture, and then once they were all mixed I put them on a hot pan. After, I waited till one side was golden to start the eggs.

I took out the fresh fruit right before I flipped the pancakes to even out the nice tan/gold color. I let the eggs white out before flipping them, (very carefully might I add) so that the yolk didn't break. I usually suck at that, a lot. But somehow today, I am glad to say it actually worked. Then, I got out a small non-serrated knife and cut the nectarines and bananas into small little slices.

I took out a bunch of plates. I turned off the burner for the pancakes, while I spread a little ground pepper into the eggs. I turned off the burner for them too, and placed the pancakes on the 6 different plates. Plus the one with the extra ones, and by extra, I mean Emmetts.

After I put those on, I took out the syrup and placed a little over everybody's with a small piece of butter.

Then when that all melted, I placed the nectarine and banana slices on top of the pancakes into a pinwheel type shape/flower type shape. Then I put those on the table at everyones spot. As I put the different plates of eggs and "extra" pancakes on the table I heard Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward get up.

Perfect timing I thought to myself. I grabbed some butter knifes, forks and got everybody a napkin. I placed those nice and neatly on the table, then went to go grab glasses and set those around the table.

Right as I put the syrup and butter on the table, the whole Cullen clan come down the stairs. "What's that smell? Man I'm hungry. Wait wheres Bells?" said Emm, with his booming voice.

"It's food Em, and Im glad I made extra just for you." I replied to his question. As they entered the kitchen they all looked in awe. It's not the first time I have cooked for them, but when I have usually Esme helps me. I've never done it alone, and if I may say so myself, I did a pretty darn good job.

"Bella, you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble darling." Esme said as she came and gave me a hug. "Yes, Bella. There was no need. We all could've taken care of ourselves, but we all are very thankful." said Carlisle speaking for everyone. Alice and Edward were still speechless. But not for long. "Bella, these pancakes are so beautiful!" Alice said as she took her seat.

"Yeah little sis, these are amazing, too bad I'm gonna eat em all!" shouted Emmett. "These are very nice, Bella, thank you." said Edward with a small smile.

"It truly was no problem, I'm glad you all like everything. Now what would you guys like to drink?" I said while walking to the fridge. "Orange Juice!, Milk, Water!" Alice, and Emmett shouted while Edward said with a almost cowardly tone? "Children, where are your manners! I've raised you all much better than that." Esme scolded. "Please, Bella" they all said in unison.

I laughed and said, "Okay, now Esme, Carlisle. Would you both like a cup of coffee?" They both nodded with a polite smile and said, "Thank you sweetheart." "No problem, I enjoy this. After all you guys give me so much." I said almost as like it were a reflex.

I got all their drinks and sat back down, with mine as well. We all started to dig in. It was a very quiet morning, well that might have to do with all the scrumptious food. I thought to myself proudly. Emmett was the first one to pipe in. "Bella, wow. This was A-MAZING.

Hey Mah, can she cook all our meals now?" I giggled while Esme feigned hurt. She giggled too, which pretty much gave her up. "Well Em, I must admit. She is a very good cook" Esme said while giving me a sweet look. "But I doubt she wants to deal with all of you monsters, all day everyday." she said as she laughed. "Bella, you don't mind me do you?" Alice asked.

"Of course not, Ali. Just when you practically, no nevermind that. When you DO threaten my life when I refuse to go on your little shopping escapades.

Even though, I end up going and coming back with enough clothes for all of China."I said with a laugh.

"What about me lil sis? You love me don't ya?" asked Em with his little puppy face. I chuckled, while sipping my coffee. When I finished my sip, I answered.

"Yes, Emmett. You are the best brother a girl could EVER have." I said emphasizing "ever" just for his benefit. But who am I kidding, he is the best brother a girl, or boy could ask for. He boomed in laughter and said, "Thanks, Bells. I love ya, COME HERE!" I ran over to him and he crushed me. "Em- Can't bre-athe!" I said while gasping for air. He let go immediately and apologized, "Ha, sorry Bella."

"It's okay Em." I said with a smile still in his lap. But it wasn't weird for us, because we're nothing more than brother and sister. I looked at Edward, for a millisecond and he looked like he was upset, so being me I asked him if he was okay. "Edward, are you okay? You look upset." I said with genuine concern. He looked at me like he was caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

But that quickly turned to anger. "Im. FINE. Worry about yourself." he snapped at me. Then he got up and bashed his chair to the table and went upstairs in one swift movement. I was trying so hard not to let my tears fall, but they don't call them traitor tears for nothing because they did. Carlisle looked at Esme at the same time she did. They both nodded, as if they had some type of secret language. They both got up, Carlisle with his arm around Esme's waist while she said, "We both apologize for Edward's behavior, we'll go talk to him." I nodded still crying. They left and I heard them reach the stairs.

That's when Emmett put his big burly arms around me and gave me a nice, sweet, caring hug and a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a reassuring smile, I don't know if it was more for me or him, but we both needed it. I got up from his lap, cleaned, and put dishes away, when Alice stopped me and gave me a giant hug for such a little person. Surprisingly she had not said very much this morning.

"Bella, you know he has a bad temper. I'm just sorry he took it out on you. Especially after making him, and all of us an amazing breakfast." she said. I replied with, "I know Alice, he's just never talked to me enough to even get mad at me before.

It's never been me in the spot I'm in before.

I just wanted to know if he was okay. He seemed to get sad when I was on Emmetts lap. But he know's we're nothing more than that, right Emmy?" "Yeah, Bella. I think he just overreacted, See I talked to him last night and he said he wants you and him to be closer.

Like you and I. But I told him, that's it not just easy. Especially after how he's treated you in the past years. And we've always just had that big brother, little sister bond. Instantly, just like how you and Alice are practically sisters. I just think he was sad to see how happy you were with me, rather than to him." said Emm. And man, he may not be the most mature person you ever meet. But when he has something to say, he'll make it big. No wonder Rose loves him, Emmetts such a good guy.

Right after Em had finished talking, I heard an angry Edward yell, "I don't care! She's nothing to me!" and then his bedroom door slammed. I didn't realize that I meant,.. nothing to him.

I thought he could at least be civil. Especially now, with what Emmett just said to me.

Now? After all he's done to hurt me? Why? What, have I not been good enough before? Obviously he doesn't care to try now, so it doesn't matter if he wanted to be closer before.

All of those negative thoughts were floating around and more tears began to brim my eyes. "Um, Alice can I be alone in your room?" I asked, more liked plead. "Yes, go ahead Bella" said Ali. "Don't worry Bell's he'll come around." I shook my head and said, "I don't think I even want him to anymore." I said as I ran upstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was almost balling.

Right when I reached Alice's room, I broke. Even how he had treated me in the past, I could've gotten over in an instant. But this, this was the worst. Even more worse that what he had done with Lauren.

Even worse than when he doesn't care to acknowledge me. He said I meant nothing to him. I could be dead and he wouldn't care, whether he saw me again or not. By now, I was sobbing into Alices pillow.

How could he say that? was the one line that was on constant repeat in my head. I must've been fallen asleep due to the exhaustion from crying so much.

Because next thing I knew, Esme was over me lightly waking me up, with a cup of something in her hands.

"Bella, are you alright darling?" I wondered, why is she worrying about me? What happened. Then it hit me. And I started to get upset again. My eyes began to glisten over with a sheet of tears. "Bella, he lost his temper. He was so stupid to say that. You are something to him, he just doesn't realize. Shhh Bella, shhh." she cooed.

"It's okay, Esme. If that's what he thinks of me. Then I'll just leave him alone from now on. If that's what he wants, if he wants nothing to do with me. Then I'll have nothing to do with him." I said, wiping my now again red and puffy eyes. She just nodded and handed me the mug I saw earlier.

"Here, honey have some tea." Oh, tea. She's so unbelievably maternal. Esmes so good, so pure at heart. I wish I could have a mother that all she wants to do is make sure you are okay 24/7.

I took the tea, sitting up and took a sip. "mmm" I moaned. She giggled and said, "I take it, it's good?" with a knowing smirk. I just nodded. We both just sat there for a while, before I knew it. Esme had said that it would be time for dinner soon. Dinner..why did the time seem so important?

CHARLIE! Oh my god, I was supposed to be home by 1:00 p.m. "Esme, I have to go Charlie is going to kill me, thank you so much for everything! You are the best. Love you, see you Monday when you drop off the stuff for, Alice, Em, and um Edward.." "It's okay Bella, I called Charlie. He said it was okay and you need rest.

But he said he would like to see you some time this weekend." Esme said. I nodded while pulling my jacket on. Since it was a pretty chilly night.

We both stood and walked down stairs. I gave Alice a hug, as well as Emmett. I walked over to Carlisle and thanked him for having me over. I walked right past Edward who had the most terrible look on his face, like he was grieving. While I walked to grab my bag and head out the door, Edward said "Wait Bella!" I turned to him, with an incredulous look on my face no doubt, and spit out, "What!" He looked hurt, and I was glad.

"Bella, you have no idea how-" I interrupted him. "Ya, I know" "Your "so sorry" and that, you just lost your temper as you always do.

It won't happen again till you decide, I'm worthless again and run off." I said in a mocking tone. I started walking away to my truck again, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, which sent an electrical shock throughout my whole left side. No, now is definitely not the time to let him affect you.

So I ignored it. I flinched away, turned and said, "Don't, just, don't Edward. You think it's always okay to treat me like,..like I'm as good as dead to you. You barely notice me. And when you do, it's usually to be a jerk. And I DON'T appreciate it. AT ALL. So just leave me alone, until you learn how to treat a person properly, because you obviously don't know how to. And I don't expect to be anything more than civil with you.

I don't think I even want more than that. So don't worry you don't have to suffer my presence." He looked astounded and at a loss of words.

So I got in my car, put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. When I got home, I greeted Charlie. "Hey dad, I missed you."

He came and gave me one of his gruff hugs and said, "Hey, Bells. I missed ya too." He let go of me after he kissed my head. He clapped his hands together and said, "What's for dinner?" I laughed and said, "Well, I still have the pork loin in the fridge from yesterday.

I'll cook that up with some potatoes and broccoli. How does that sound?" He looked at me with a wide grin, rubbed his belly, and said, "Bella, You better get to it, because I am a starving man." I giggled and thought to myself, no wonder him and Emmett get along so well.

They both hate me going out with guys, are overly protective, they both love me, and are always hungry.

A little while later me and my dad ate dinner in silence. A comfortable one we always have when there's nothing to talk about.

I sat with him and watched a game, and headed upstairs after saying good night. I lay in bed, thinking what was going to happen on Monday. I have no choice but to see him.

The thing is, for once in my life.

I don't want to see Edward Anthony Cullen.

That's umm.. different. For sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

I woke up to a delicious smell.

Apparently so did everyone else, because I met them all at the stairs. "What's that smell. Man I'm hungry. Wait where's Bells?" Emmett said. Oh that's right Bella's here.

Wait, why is she up so early? I thought to myself while walking downstairs, right when I heard her voice. It was like bells chiming. "It's food Em, and I'm glad I made extra for you." He laughed and said he'd eat all of the pancakes. I sat down, and my mother of course scolded Bella, for even thinking about moving a finger, especially when not needed. She just said that it was no problem.

"These are very nice, Bella, thank you." I complimented her food. While we ate, I saw Emmett and Bella interact. And to be honest, I was kind of, okay well I was jealous. Especially when he had Bella on his lap laughing, like it was the end of their days.

I must've had a sad emotion on my face because Bella had asked me, "Edward, are you okay? You look upset." I looked up at her shocked, that she had caught me. But I couldn't let her know that, I was jealous. I mean she's just a person. I have a girlfriend anyways.

Lauren Mallory.

So soon, that sadness moved into anger, very quickly. And me having a bad temper, I took it out on her. "I'm. FINE. Worry about yourself." I snapped.

I immediately regretted it when I saw the broken expression on her face. But I kept up the act and bashed my chair into the table and ran into my room. Soon enough my parents came in. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

Oh crap, she only uses Masen when she's pissed. Damnit, oh well. Keep up the jerk act. "What, you want me to apologize?" I questioned Esme. That only made her more mad. If that was even possible. I knew the love she had for Bella was strong. As if she was her own child. "Do you know what you've done to her? She's acting like it's her own DAMN FAULT! IT'S NOT IT'S YOURS! YOU MADE HER FEEL TERRIBLE. YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE FEELING TERRIBLE!" Her voice only raised.

Carlisle, my father was just standing there looking at me disappointed. I've seen him be "disappointed" before. But this was true disappointment. And I knew I deserved it. But seeing, it from him, hurt .. a lot. I've worked so hard to show him what I've accomplished.

They both lectured me. I stormed out of the room and said, well screamed, "I don't care! She's nothing to me!" and slammed my door close. I knew I meant none of what I had just said. All I hoped was that Bella had left, and hadn't heard that. But just my luck, she did. And I felt as if someone had died. As if I had killed that person. What truly broke me though, was when I heard Bella, balling at the top of the stairs. She must've been in Alice's room. I heard her through the wall. It had been a couple hours, she must've cried herself to sleep.

Esme walked past my room into Alice's and talked to her, but I didn't deserve to hear it, so I left and went into the living room.

I sat there, and I not only knew eyes were on me, I felt them. They were burning in the back of my head. I heard footsteps down the stairs and I prepared myself for a long speech from Bella. But she walked straight past me, as if I wasn't there.

But I couldn't handle that so I said "Wait Bella!" she turned to me and looked at me with a cold look. "What!" she spit out. "Bella, you have no idea how-" but she interrupted me before I got to finish. "Ya, I know" "Your "so sorry" and that, you just lost your temper as you always do.

It won't happen again till you decide, I'm worthless again and run off" She said with a mocking tone.

I knew she just wanted to leave but I needed her to understand I didn't mean any of it. So I grabbed her shoulder, but when she flinched I cringed. "Don't, just, don't Edward. You think it's always okay to treat me like,...like I'm as good as dead to you. You barely notice me. And when you do, it's usually to be a jerk. And I DON't" she emphasized don't. "appreciate it. AT ALL.

So just leave me alone, until you learn how to treat a person properly, because you obviously don't know how to. And I don't expect to be anything more than civil with you. I don't think I even want more than that. So don't worry you don't have to suffer my presence."

I was utterly astounded at this. Shy Bella, who never spoke her mind. She said she didn't want anything more than civility between us. Not even friends? Had I hurt so much, and not realized it? Apparently I was in a daze of utter and major confusion, because I saw that, she.. was gone.

I went back into the house and straight into my room. But not before I heard Alice say, "I hope you know, that she could've gotten over everything you've done in the past!

She told me! But now you've ruined everything Edward. The one forgiving girl, the perfect friend, best sister, amazingly kind, and beautiful. The one who never holds grudges. Who is carefree, and accepts everyone for who they are! You broke her! You have no idea what you've done!

Whatever you feel, you deserve. I hate you, I utterly hate you Edward."

I have never been so disappointed in myself before. I don't know how to make things right.

I wish I did.

But usually she would just get over things so easily. But was Alice right? Had I truly broken the most pure and kind girl out there?

Had I really broken Bella?

One thing I've learned was that you NEVER bet against Alice.

Oh god, what have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was an intense chapter.<strong>

** Don't kill me for this please! **

**This just came to me randomly today, so I wrote it. Next chapter will be The camp arrival. I promise. I know you all hate me for making Edward a terrible person, but people change.**

** So I hope you enjoyed it. It was rather wordy for me, but I hope it was enough for you guys! Review, Share, Favorite, and Follow! Love YOU ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm so, so glad you guys loved the last chapter.**

**I was iffy but I just felt like I needed it in there, so "Edward finally got his head out of his butt, because it isn't a hat" -RetroReaction.**

**Ha, I loved that line, thank you! Also thank you all, for more reviews, favorites, and follows! It means the whole world + more to me. **

**I have almost 2,000 views. It may not be a lot to you guys. But this is all new to me, and It warms my heart to know people enjoy reading my stories. **

**Okay so now let's get into it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I woke up early on Sunday, though nothing nearly eventful happened.

I pretty much just vegged out with Charlie, till he got called out on a robbery in Port Angeles. I made a simple breakfast for me and him, 2 small omelets with a couple pieces of perfectly cooked bacon, and a bit of hash browns. I had some orange juice, while my dad had some milk.

We just talked about what we thought would be interesting on my school trip. And of course being roomed with guys, he had to give me..

THE talk.

Even though, Carlisle and Esme talked to Alice and I when we were like 11. We all knew before that though, so every parent is revisiting a very awkward subject that has not needed a repeat.

But Charlie is very protective. So, this is pretty much how humiliating it was.

"Bell's I know you are a very responsible person and all but, if you are staying at a cabin. With boys" he cringed, and I didn't want to know what was in his mind at this point.

He continued, "You need to have this talk with me, I know it's not very comfortable. But it's needed." "Um, Char-Dad I've known about all this stuff since I was pretty young. So can we please skip this? And you are right this is not comfortable at all." I plead.

This was not a talk I wanted to have. "Bella, this is important. I know you don't have a boyfriend now, but if or when you do. You know,.." he gestured with his hands to get his point across, while I cringed and nodded. "You are going to have to use protection. I hope for god's sake, you just don't have.. s-exx at all." he stuttered and flinched.

When he didn't speak for a while, I spoke up. "Um, dad, I'm a virgin." I said using my thumbs pointing to me, to hopefully make him even more uncomfortable and cancel this little talk. "Okay, Bell's that is uh,. good. But you know you're smart and so do I. So I know you'll be safe, if.. you do." I just rolled my eyes and nodded.

Charlie Smiled and gave me an awkward hug.

We just laughed and sat on the couch watching some sports news.

I fell asleep on the couch arm, when I woke up Charlie was snoozing too, on the chair next to the couch. I looked at the time on the tv. 7:12 p.m. it read in the little letters in the corner.

I decided he must be hungry, so I got up and went into the kitchen for the phone. I was too tired so I made the decision to order out. Hmm.. what should I get us?I thought to myself.

PIZZA! my inner voice yelled.

So I dialed the pizza places number and ordered a large pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, extra cheese, and olives. I also got some pop.

About 5 minutes before the pizza came, Charlie woke up. "Ahh." he yawned while stretching his arms out. "Oh hey, Bell's. I'm pretty hungry. Did you make any dinner?" he said while looking through the fridge.

But just as he closed the door the doorbell rang. "Nope, I ordered pizza!" I said with a smile, as I grabbed my wallet and got out a $20, with a tip.

When I opened the door, I saw a very decent looking guy, around my age.

But I've never seen him before. And I would know him, if he lived around here because. Forks is pretty small. But he did look oddly familiar.

"Hey, umm… here's your pizza." The guy with the jet black hair, and russet skin said.

He handed me the box, and I gave him the money. He was about to leave, but I asked him a question. "Hey, thanks. I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I just moved here with my dad Billy, I stayed with my sisters and my mom. But um..er.. she got sick and died." with a grim look. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." I said with concern.

"It's okay, she doesn't suffer anymore." I nodded and thought of another obvious question. "I didn't get your name, what is it? I'm Bella Swan. Oh, and are you going to Forks High?" He smiled and said, "My names _Jacob Black._ And what a lovely name for you. It's perfect. _Bella. Beautiful._ and _you_ are just that. But the one thing is, I can't believe you don't remember _me._"

I blushed and giggled while looking down almost letting the pizza fall out of my hands. He helped me up and our eyes locked.

It was like it was an instant connection. Something about him seemed ...familiar.

"Bell's what's taking so long? If you're flirting with the pizza guy, don't forget to tell him.** I'M A COP**." Charlie said ruining the intense stare we had going.

I blushed again and said, "Thank you. And wait, Oh, my god. We used to make mud pies together didn't we!?" I asked him. "I'm glad you remembered Bella, and I'm glad we saw each other again." "Ya, I can't believe it's been so long, do you wanna maybe hang out sometime? " my face became a hot crimson after that question came out. "I would love to Bella. And yes, I am going to Forks High. I start Monday, tomorrow." "What year are you?" I questioned. He answered, "I'm year 11. And by the smile on your face, I take it you

are too?" I nodded. "Well, I should be going but, you mind if I drive you to school tomorrow?" He asked with a nervous voice. "I'd love to!" He laughed and said, "Okay, Bell's, see ya tomorrow."

I waved and closed the door.

I walked back into the kitchen and set down the now cold pizza. Charlie grabbed a slice and handed one to me. "So, that Jacob kid?" I blushed and nodded. "Well, he always was a good kid, I'm glad you two saw each other again. He was a great friend when you were little. Is he gonna go to Forks High?"

I answered, "Yeah, he was. And yes Jacob is going to my school.

Oh, he offered to drive me tomorrow. Is that okay dad?" He just laughed and nodded.

We ate in another comfortable silence and then his phone rang. "Really? Well, not that I wanted it to happen, but it's about time there's some real action. I know, it's been too long.

Okay, I'm on my way." Charlie said into the phone. "Hey, Bella. I have to go to work. Stay safe and I'll be back late. Love ya, bye." He said while getting his stuff and headed out the door.

When I heard his Cruiser pull out of the driveway, I put the dishes away.

And Cleaned up around the kitchen, then turned off the tv. After, I headed upstairs to my room, for some underwear and a t-shirt Em gave me for my 15th birthday, from the concert we all went to for _The Kings of Leon_. It was actually a warm night compared to.. last night.

Then I grabbed a towel off the shelf and took a shower. When I got out I read a few chapters out of, _Wuthering Heights_. I reached over to my lamp, to turn it off, then I pulled the comforter and sheets up and went to bed.

I woke up when I saw the sun shining through my windows, I thought to myself, what a good way to start the day.

I rolled out of bed, somehow last night I must have moved to the other end because that's how I woke up. I remembered that Jacob was coming to pick me up today, so I got ready quickly.

I got out, a Black crop-ish top with a floral designs, ombre wash high waisted shorts, a gold statement necklace, and black round lensed sunglasses.

I brushed out my hair, and then put some mascara on.

Jeez, Ali must be getting to me. But I did want to look good, and I felt oddly confident today. I grabbed some white sneakers and put my natural curled hair into a ponytail, with a few untamed hairs falling and framing my face. I grabbed my bags for the trip and my laptop. I put the laptop in the bag, and got my phone to head downstairs.

Charlie was there this morning just to say goodbye. "Have a fun time, Bell's." I replied with, "Thanks, dad. I hope I do." I gave him a hug, and grabbed an orange to peel and eat.

When I was done with that, I said bye to Charlie and went to the door and saw him.

Jacob, Black.

We met on the Rez, when my dad went over to Billy's. He wanted to watch a football game, and I was scared to be alone because Emmett and Alice had made me watch "IT". So I went with him and I met, Jacob there. We had an instant connection, like I had with Emm and Alice. We were best friends for the whole summer. But, then he had moved with his sisters. But I'm happy we got reunited.

"Hey, Jake!" I said and ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Hey, Bell's. So you ready for the trip?" I nodded with a grin as wide as they sky. "YES!" I was so happy and excited, and I had no idea why.

"Someone's a little excited." he said as he took my bags to put with his in the trunk.

Then he walked over to open my door for me. I got in and closed the door. He got in right after me and put the keys in the ignition and pulled out. I waved at Charlie from out of the window. He waved back and then went back into the house. "So Bella, how's life been?" "Well, not very eventful, I'm still the average girl I've always been. Just taller. Actually, not by much. Okay, maybe I'm just older and wiser.

Yup definitely that." I said and then giggled. He looked at me weird before saying, "Bella, you've never been average. You've always been the extraordinary Bell's. I mean I've never met someone who could slip and fall into the water or mud about 5 times each, in one day. Wait no, in one hour.

Yeah, that seems about right." he chuckled at the end but then continued. "But that's not just it either. Your definitely beautiful, Bella. You are nice and kind. And I highly doubt that has changed. You're very forgiving and accepting. You're one of the best people I've ever met.

And I don't think I can think of one, who outdoes you Bell's.

You are you and I'm not just content with that, I'm overly content. So never ever think again that you are nothing more than average." I had tears in my eyes, but I kept them in.

Not wanting to traumatize Jacob with the black eyed mess I'd be if I didn't.

"Thank you, Jake. You have n-n-o idea how much that meant to me or how much that meant.

You really are the best Jacob. I wish we hadn't missed out on each other's life for so long. But now that we're both back in them, I'm ecstatic." He smiled and said, "No problem, Bell's and me too."

I ended up telling him my life story, the parts he had missed. About Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela and Ben.

I told him everything and he told me everything. We were early this morning so, we just sat in the car and talked. I suddenly got a text.

It read, _Bella, why aren't you at your house? - Alice_.

Oops, I forgot to tell her I had a ride.

So I texted her back, _Sorry Alice, I got a ride from an old friend. I forgot to tell you last night. It's just we saw each other when I ordered pizza. Hope you're not mad. - Bella_.

She responded almost instantly, saying _It's okay Bella, I was just worried about you. Especially because of the Idiot, (Edward). Meet me in the parking lot with your friend, I want to meet her! - Alice_.

I groaned and Jacob asked, "Are you okay? Who are you texting?" "I'm fine. And my friend Alice." I answered.

Relief washed over his face. "Oh. OH the sweet pixie girl?" he asked. I nodded in response.

I texted her back. _Um, Alice. It's a guy. Jacob Black , remember him? - Bella_.

A few seconds later, _Oh, yeah! He was so cutee! Don't tell Jaz I said that. haha. Okay, we're here! - Alice._

"Um, Jake. Do you mind walking with me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Bella. I wouldn't have it any other way." he answered with his husky chuckle. We got out and he put a big arm around me. Everyone was looking at me.

Not only because I wasn't with the Cullens. Also because I had someones arm around me, a guy. I walked over to the silver Volvo I knew all too much.

"Hey, this is Jacob Black, he used to be my best friend before he moved." "Hi, I just ran into Bella at her house, when I was delivering pizza. I missed her."

He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the head." Alice and Emmett gave me a look. "Don't worry guys I still love you too." I giggled and they laughed in response.

Then I looked at Edward. He looked ashamed and I was glad. He should be. I wasn't going to let him get to me though. Not anymore, I said to myself, not anymore.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you Jacob." He said the last part through gritted teeth. I just nodded my head without even as much as a smile. "Sorry, but I can't say it's nice to meet someone who hurt my Bella." he said as well through gritted teeth.

I liked how he used _My Bella._ Edward looked at him with disgust and said, "She is not_ anyone's _Bella. Especially _not yours._" and Jacob responded coldly with, "What, Edward. Jealous that I know how to respect and treat a woman properly?" "Okay that's enough you two." I said. "Nice to see you Em and Ali… Edward. Okay come on Jacob." I said the last part with a smile. "See you later Bell's!" Alice said with a wink. "Bye lil sis." Emmett said. Edward said, "I'm still sorry Bella."

I walked off with Jacob into the school. We got his schedule and he had most classes with me. But those wouldn't start till after the trip. We all got called to our own vans that we would ride in, on our way to the camp. "Bye Jacob, I'll see you soon!" He hugged me and said bye too.

Then I grabbed my bags of the floor of where I was standing and got on my bus with Alice. While we stepped right outside the van, I was just thinking of how I could be with my friends for the next two weeks. I was so carefree at that moment.

I stepped into the van, and I couldn't believe who I saw, sitting with Emm and Jaz. I turned to Alice and she had the same shocked face too.

But both our faces turned into a different emotion straight afterwards.

Hatred.

_"Edward_, what are you doing in our van." I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked that chapter. <strong>

**Okay so I know it's not exactly the arrival at the camp but it's close enough. And again this sort of just came to me again. DON'T hate me for having her like Jacob. **

**Edward's beginning to have feelings for Bella. But he doesn't understand. **

**They will end up together. NO WORRIES. THIS IS NOT A JxB it's 100% ExB.**

**I felt like giving you guys this chapter early so here you go! I really hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND SHARE ! (: Okay LOVE you ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, this story is going great thank you all! Almost 3,000 views.**

**(: I'm glad you guys like it so much, this is my way to just relax and be creative. This is going to be Edwards and a tiny bit of Bellas POV. Sorry for not updating soon…**

**SNOWSTORM. NO WIFI, OR ANYTHING, I ALMOST DIED, okay not really but it's hard without the internet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

I woke up pretty early. Well to be totally honest I didn't sleep very much at all. I felt terrible, and I knew I deserved it. But that did not make it any better, by any chance.

I just layed there for a little bit as I thought about everything. Alice was still ignoring me, while Emmett would just be short with me. Like yesterday morning.

_*Flash Back* I was walking downstairs and I heard Alice and Em talking._

_"I don't care if he feels bad, he deserves it. Just like I said he does. He broke Bella, but she won't show it no matter what. Because that's just who she is. So he'll think that she's okay, be nice for a day and then totally lose it again. Edward doesn't deserve her as a friend in my opinion. And Em, you should agree, I mean you are the closest thing she has to a brother." Alice said._

_Emm replied with, "I mean, I understand he made, a mistake, okay a GIANT mistake. But that doesn't make him an overall bad person. _

_I know he's not the best person you'll ever meet, but he has a good side to him. He just doesn't let it show. Like him and his music, reading, and studies. Edward's an overachiever but he doesn't want anybody to notice. I know all this is an act. I know Edward, and especially now. He came to me saying he wanted Bella in his life. I know he totally screwed that up, but Bella's forgiving._

_I have a feeling she'll forgive, she may not want to be anything more than Alice and Emmetts, best friend and sister to him but, that's got to be better than nothing, right?"_

_No Em, it's really not. But you don't understand. I need her as a friend or nothing at all. I can't just do half like we were before, not again._

_I walked downstairs, and they stopped talking. _

_"Alice, please talk to me, I know you really don't hate me. You're just upset." I said pleadingly. _

_She scoffed and said, "Oh, Edward, but that's where you're wrong. Oh so very wrong. I do hate you, and I know I can't ignore you forever. But just because I'm talking to you again, doesn't mean I like you either."_

_I just nodded. "Emm, do you hate me?" I asked being prepared for the same thing Ali, had said. "No, but I don't like you very much either." He responded._

_"I'm truly sorry, I am going to apologize to Bella again, Alice, you have to help me. Please." when she shook her head laughing, I looked over to Emm._

_"What about you Emmett? Will you help me?" He just shrugged. _

_Okay, so I'm alone in this. But I had one more question, "Do Jasper or Rose know?" "No." Emm responded quickly._

_I thought about breaking up with Lauren, maybe that would fix things. But I just got together with her. I feel like I need Bella in my life though. How am I supposed to decide? *End of Flash Back*_ I rose out of bed after that little flashback, not a very pleasant one if I might say. I got up at picked out some clothes to wear for the day. I got out a tank and some shorts.

Simple clothing, I really don't understand why girls always dwell on what they wear.

After I got dressed, I tried.. TRIED, to tame my tangled mess of bronze hair. But like everyday, that monster on the top of my head always wins. Sometimes I don't mind, because some girls say it's "Sexy". For what reason, I have no idea.

I got finished with that and put deodorant, along with little bit of cologne. I went downstairs and grabbed my shoes and a jacket. Then I got some cereal out to eat for breakfast.

I finished that grabbed my keys and my phone, when I realized that we always drive Bella. So this could be my second chance to apologize.

I walked outside to my car, to see Emm and Alice already sitting in the car. I got in and looked at Alice, still mad at me.

Okay.

I looked at Emmett, who was looking out the window. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I turned on the radio so that it wouldn't be so quiet and awkward, in the car.

We finally made it to Bella's after a while. She didn't come out right away like she usually does. I got worried, maybe she's sick? Or maybe she's running late?

But then I thought, wait why am I worrying so much about her? After about 5 minutes of waiting, Alice got out and went to go ring the doorbell. She waited, and then began knocking on the door.

After that, she kept repeatedly ringing the doorbell. That got us nowhere, so she came back to the car.

She said, "Thanks, Edward. Now she's avoiding all of us, because of you."

Would Bella really skip, just to stay away from me? She's a straight A student, and has never been tardy. She's a goody goody, Bella would never just skip. Especially, not on such a warm and nice day.

I just pulled out of the driveway, while Alice was on her phone, I looked over to Emmett. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. He looked worried, I mean Emm is very protective of Bella, so I don't doubt that he is.

After a minute or two, Alice piped up and said, "Don't worry anymore Emmett, she got a ride from an old friend." He immediately looked relieved.

I wonder who, maybe..? I then realized, I truly knew nothing like who's Bella's friends are. I thought about asking Alice who after she was smiling, but I decided to keep quiet.

We finally got to Forks High, and Ali was squealing for some unknown reason.

I wanted to meet Bella's friend, I bet she was nice. Bells, doesn't hang out with the typical fake, plastic people. But when I saw her, with him and not a girl, I got a weird feeling.

_Jealousy_.. a voice in my head said. Why would I be jealous of that guy?

He did have his arm around Bella, and kissed her head. Were they dating? That thought alone enraged me.

Before I knew it, they were right in front of us, and at the sight of Bella, I calmed. She introduced him, "Hey, this is_ Jacob Black_, he used to be my best friend before he moved."

Then he spoke, "Hi, I just ran into Bella at her house, when I was delivering a pizza. I missed her."

After he said hello, that _dog_ kissed her on the head.

Alice and Emmett gave Bella a look after she mentioned that Jacob was her best friend.

"Don't worry guys I still love you too." she replied with her musical giggle.

They replied with a laugh. I was sad at the fact, that I knew she meant Alice and Emm only.

I tried to be civil, I have to try.

Why did I feel so compelled to? _Her, that's why, you idiot_. The same voice said again.

So try, I did.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you Jacob." I said through gritted teeth, hoping she at least said hello.

But all she did was nod, without a smile so. And then he said, "Sorry, but I can't say it's nice to meet someone who hurt my Bella."

How dare he claim her as his? _My Bella?_ What give him the right?

What makes you think you have any better of a right? And also, how did he know what I had done? Was Bella, that close to him. To tell _him_ everything at a minutes notice? I thought.

But I was still disgusted and said, "She is not _anyone's_ Bella. Especially not _yours._"

"What, Edward. Jealous that I know how to respect and treat a woman properly?" Jacob replied coldly.

Bella instantly put a stop to this and said, "Okay that's enough you two." She grabbed his arm and continued, "Nice to see you Em and Ali… Edward. Okay come on Jacob."

She said his name with a smile, which hurt.

The reason I'm feeling all these emotions is still a mystery to me.

They all said bye to her, and I stood there. But before she was all the way gone I said, "I'm still sorry Bella." We all headed to our classes, well our first hour.

We had to get our bags and bring them to our designated vans, for the trip. While I was sitting in class, I was thinking about Lauren and Bella.

I knew I liked Lauren, but I don't know what I felt towards Bella. I'm so confused. So I decided to list out pro's and con's.

**Lauren:**

Good body

Hot

Good looking

Blonde

Tall

**Bella:**

Kind

Smart

Sweet

Forgiving

Funny

Interesting

Unique

Brunette

Small petite body

Pretty no, Beautiful?

Selfless

**Lauren:**

Rude

Not very intelligent

Uncaring

Selfish

Fake

Unoriginal

Snobbish

Easy

**Bella:**

Stubborn

Irritatingly responsible

So there were more pro's about Bella than Lauren.

And there were a lot of con's for Lauren too. But I don't understand why I'm just now figuring this out. So what does this mean?

Before I could solve that question, we had to leave and go to our vans.

But before we left I ran back into the office, and asked Mrs. Cope if I could switch with Ben for our class trip.

I knew she found me attractive, just as she did with Emmett too.

I guess you could call it the "_Cullen Charm"_.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. Do you think that there might be a slight chance, that I could be switched with Ben Cheney? With Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked shaken up, and mumbled..something about too young? When she realized she said it outloud she blushed.

She responded with, "Um.. Mr. Cullen, I think that, that could be very possible to switch up." I nodded and smiled as she typed away at her computer. "Okay, Your now switched. Have fun Edward."

I ran back to my classroom, to where I saw Jasper. "Ready to go?" I asked Jazz. He responded coolly with, "Wait, aren't you with Jessica's group?"

I shook my head and he said, "Oh, Dude that's awesome! I really hoped you were in our cabin." We continued talking on our way out to the van.

We loaded our bags into the car and got on.

I saw Emm there and he actually smiled. I was glad, I knew Emmett couldn't be upset for long. "Hey, Edward. Hey, Jasper."

"Hey" me and Jasper said in unison.

We all sat together in the back of the van. We were laughing and talking about what pranks we could pull. But one thing was on the back of my mind the whole time.

_Bella._

After a while, we heard faint voices in the distance of the van.

"Yeah, he says he's sorry, I believe he is, he's never been so distraught over something. Never over you, in fact." Alice voice chimed.

"I know, and I understand he is, but I can't trust him like I can trust Jacob. He understands me like nobody else, well besides you Ali." Bell's said.

_Jacob?! That dog,_ she trusts him? But then again, I've given her every reason to not trust me.

I guess I do deserve it. A second later, Bella and Alice both stepped onto the van, they both had big smiles, then shocked "OH" faces, and then..Anger.

Like crimson red anger. The voice that sounded like bells, that belonged to Bella said, "Edward, what are you doing in our van."

she stated more than asked. Emmett and Jaspers chuckles subsided when they arrived.

They were both very tense beside me. "I'm in your group, why wouldn't I be?" I answered with simplicity.

She looked confused and she did that thing where her brows furrowed. She look much more like Em that way. When she regain her composure from my statement/question, she said, "You are not in our group. Ben is, well he's supposed to be. How are you magically just in our trip group?" I responded with, "Well, originally yes Ben was supposed to be in our group. But I asked Mrs. Cope to switch me.

I really wanted to be with you guys, so here I am. Surprisingly.. no magic." She just said, "Um,.. Okay then." and took a seat next to Alice. Next came Rosalie on board, she came to give Em a quick peck on the cheek and sat by Bells and Ali. I knew I needed to prove to Bella, that I could change and be a better person.

Well to be honest, be the real me. I am truly a kind spirit.

I just put a over shell to cast a shadow over my true appearance.

The whole football playing jerk mantra is a lie. I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, love my arts, cultures, studies, sports and learning. I hate hurting people, but that's what has to happen. I don't like when somebody knows the true me. So that's my defense mechanism.

Today, or tomorrow, I will show her that she's not going to make a mistake trusting me. And the sooner the better. I must've dozed off for a while.

The ride was about 2 ½ hours, so I got a small nap in. I woke up and Alice was sleeping on Bella's lap, while she was reading… what book was she reading?

I squinted into the distance to try to discover the cover of the novel in her hand. Ah,** Wuthering Heights.** Emmett said that it was her favorite, so that's no surprise. I wonder how many times she had read it.

I decided to ask her, after all everyone else was asleep too. "Hey, Bella. How many times have you read that book anyway?" She didn't answer.

Maybe she had fallen asleep? No, right then she grabbed her phone, and I saw she had headphones in. What was she listening to? I squinted again and saw _Clair de Lune - Debussy._

That was also apparently another favorite of hers. About 35 minutes later she dozed off along with the rest of the gang. She looked so sweet and innocent.

Well, more than she does normally. I decided since nobody else was going to be waking up soon, I layed on my seat, and fell asleep too. I woke up from Emmett yelling, "EDDDDDDDIEEEEEEEE!" I fell off my seat.

What a nice way to wake up. "Thanks, Em. I "really" needed that."

He just laughed and grabbed his bags to get off.

Apparently the girls were outside the van chatting. Jasper helped me with my stuff and got his as well. Once I got off, the first person I saw was Bella, so I gave her a smile.

She responded with a polite smile almost instantly, which made me happy for some odd unknown reason.

Then out of nowhere her smile skyrocketed and was huge. She looked like a chesire cat. "Bella?" I almost whispered.

She kept grinning so I looked behind my back and saw him.

Then she yelled,

"JACOB!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I instantly saw him and yelled,

"JACOB!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys, I hope you don't all hate me for taking forever to update.<strong>

**I literally was dying, I was so upset that I couldn't update so I'll try to get better at that, and maybe update tomorrow or the day after. **

**Review, share, favorite and follow. LOVE you ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, okay I know that you all probably absolutely despise me for not updating, I've been terribly ill, and had to miss so many things.**

**Time got caught up and I feel terrible, because I love writing. But on top of being busy, I've also been have a awful case of writer's block. **

**Anybody with some good ideas, please PLEASE, PM me, it would mean the world to me! Okay, And give Bella a break, yes she does have a backbone, and can take care of herself. But that doesn't mean she can't be hurt, and yes they are sometimes OOC, but I didn't intend for this to be a copy of Twilight. Yes, Edward's a jerk, but most guys are, and in this case.**

**HE IS. But as you can see from last chapter he is realizing that he has feelings toward Bella. He may not understand them, but he's getting there. **

**I promise, and yes for those of you who wondered, Jacob will become more of a friendish/ brotherish type of relationship! Okay, now that I have explained myself, let's get to it. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

The camp was beautiful, more than that. It was surprisingly magnificent for just a school trip. I never expected it to be so, um.. clean? new? in? I have no idea really as to what I expected. Just not this. I was helping everyone getting their bags out, when I felt two burly arms wrap around my waist. I immediately knew who it was.

"Emmett." I chided as he chuckled.

"Bell's, you are just so huggable!" He boomed with a grin as wide as

the sky.

"Thanks, Em. Now help me with this, it's way too heavy." I said as I handed him a big duffel bag, a very vibrant pink one. I could only guess it was Alice's.

"Pink. Oh who ever could this belong to? OH ALICE." He called out to the pixie that was filing her nails, letting us do the work.

"Emmett, why are you so loud?" She huffed then continued with a sigh, "What do you want?" Alice set down the nail filer and came towards us.

"It would be nice if you, I don't know helped?!" I said as she sat on the ledge in the trunk.

She laughed and said, "Fine, but just for that, you are letting me do your hair tonight for the introduction dinner and tour!" She let out a giant squeal.

Unfortunately, the teachers and camp directors were having this "fancy" dinner and tour, for what reason, I do not know. I mean it's only a camp, but of course Alice was beaming with joy when she found out about it. I just sighed and put my face in my hands knowing, that there was no way in hell, that I was getting out of the dinner.

I just groaned and looked at Emmett pleadingly. "Emm."

"Sorry Bella, but if I know my sister as well as I think I do, then there is no point in arguing." He just shrugged and said, "Sorry Lil sis."

"Thanks, Em. You are always there when I need ya." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"You know it Bells!" He laughed and then walked up to our cabin.

Let me just say, it was beautiful. It was all wood and windows. It was the best one out of them all in my opinion. The house wasn't over complicated but it was designed pin pointedly. I walked inside before Alice and Emmett. Edward and Rose were there already talking about something in a hushed tone. When they noticed that I had entered the room their heads snapped up and greeted me.

"Hello, Bella." Edward politely said.

"Hey Bells, any chance you've seen my monkey man?" Rosalie said with a wink, while I internally threw up. Those two were inseparable, but I knew it was true love.

"Yeah, he and Alice are unloading bags. Oh and could you guys I don't know, possibly tone down the PDA?"

She just laughed and said, "Not a chance Bells. And I better go get him then." I just shook my head and sat down on the lovely blue grey couch, placing my bag to the right of me.

I looked around at the interior, I may not be an expert with all this stuff, but to me the furniture looked fairly expensive. I wondered how the school could afford all this. Oh well, I decided not to ponder on it. I looked up and saw Edward just sitting on a chair and he had his legs propped up on a stool. He must've noticed me looking because his head snapped to me.

I decided earlier while in the van that, although he may make his mistakes, Edward truly is a good person. He may not show it but I can see past his facade. And so can Em. Me and him had a talk about it, he told me that Edward truly feels absolutely awful and loathes himself for what he did. He told me that I didn't have to forgive him, but he said to keep an open mind on the idea of me and him becoming...friends. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. But not today, well not now at least. Things like rooms and other trip related questions needed to be settled before my own problems were to be solved.

I got an overwhelming sense of confidence out of nowhere, so I smiled at him and offered to make him something to eat.

"Edward, would you like something to eat? I've brought some sandwiches, but I can make something else, because it seems like they have the fridge stocked." I said while rummaging through the fridge.

It was silent for a while so I looked up over the refrigerator door and saw his confused face.

He must be thinking about what he wants to eat, I thought. "Actually Bella, anything would be great. And if it may be no trouble to you, a glass or bottle of water would be also be greatly appreciated." He sounded so sophisticated, which was one of his tells that his little jerk matra was a whole lie.

"Okay, I'll make you a new sandwich because honestly, I think Em went through them and took out the meats." I said with a laugh thinking of what a big goof he is.

"That would be to no end, surprising. He is Emmett afterall." He chuckled musically, as did all the Cullens.

While I got him a glass of water I could feel the tension, we really never discussed that night. Not that I wanted to but it had to happen some time, just not now. I really needed to understand why he felt that holding up this wall against the rest of the world would be beneficial in the future. I gave him the glass and then glanced around confused as to where the rest of our friends were.

"Edward, where is our group?" I asked unsure of where they could be. I mean this was our cabin and the tour wasn't until later, so I had absolutely no idea.

He looked around and said, "Oh, Rose said something about going out to lunch in the van, guess they left without us. Some friends right?"

I laughed, but it was a little rude for them to not even invite us, well I actually didn't know if they invited Edward. So I asked him

"Did they invite you? They sure didn't invite me."

"No, don't feel bad because they didn't ask me either." He stated but looked like he was hiding something. But I didn't pry.

"So, uh. I guess it's jj-ust you and me then." I stuttered, damn it Bella. Stop! I reprimanded myself

Edward nodded and said, "Um, yeah I guess it is." He looked around the room and then down to his hands untwining them and retwining them together. "Look, Bella I really need to explain myself to you. If you'll let me." He finally looked up at me with his blazing emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we should talk about what happened." I said while I grabbed a glass of water for myself and sat down at the table.

"Well, I know I'm an ass. I truly get it, and I deserved to feel terrible. I am sure you know how much I loathed and still loathe myself for hurting you. I am aware, that I never tried with you. Alice is your best friend and Emmetts your big brother, I'm just.. there. I guess that I never thought you cared if I did or didn't care Bella.

After being friends with Lauren and all, I knew it hurt you. But I had my head too far stuck up my ass to realize. I don't know what clicked in my head, but something did. And I know for a fact that I can't stand to see the hurt look on your face.

It kills me to see you like that and I don't know why. But what I do know is that I want to be friends at least with you. I talked to Emmett that night you slept over, before ya know.. um the incident happened. I saw you with Alice and when I saw you so carefree and happy I realized what I have missed out on for years.

Your so forgiving, kind, sweet, caring, selfless, brave, and stubborn. But you are driven and I admire that.

You also don't let anybody push you around, well besides Lauren. But that's not the point. The point is that, I know now what I've missed out on in the years of my stupidity, but I really want a second chance. Or well probably my 3847 chance by now.

I want a fresh start. I understand that you can't forget what I've done, I can just hope that you can forgive. And if so possible, I'd just like to start over." He said with honesty. I could tell because his usually foggy green eyes were as clear as day. It's almost as if he's free now.

I took sometime to take it all in and he thankfully gave me the time too.

I finally responded with, "Well, if you want to start over. I'd be more than willing, as long as I get to know you. Not just your stupid little lie, the real Edward Cullen."

"I promise you I can do that. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." he said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward, I'm Isabella Marie Swan." I said while he grabbed my hand and blushed when he kissed the back of it.

"Well, we better get to know each other Isabella." he said and patted the couch to sit next to him.

"Bella, and yeah. That sounds really, great Eddie." I said with a knowing smirk. I knew he hated that nickname, Alice calls him Eddie everytime she wants to annoy him.

He groaned and said, "Okay, first thing to know about me. Never call me Eddie.. EVER." I just giggled and nodded.

We bantered on through a couple hours. It was about 12:00 p.m. when we stopped talking because I was dozing off every couple minutes. I must've been pretty bad because next thing I knew, Edward was pulling a blanket over me and kissed my forehead.

"Have peaceful dreams Bella." he said and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

After the whole Jake and Bella scene, I strode into the beautifully built cabin. I had to figure out why I felt how I did, but the answers wouldn't come to me. Soon after Rose came in and we talked.

"Edward, you have to explain to her why." she said out of the blue.

"Rosalie what are you talking about?" I questioned because they weren't supposed to know.

"Don't play dumb Edward, Emmett told me." she said tiredly like she was bored.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I have my ways." she stated with a wink. I just gagged, those two had no problem discussing what went on between them. They loved PDA.

"Okay, well I know I have to talk to her, but not with everyone around like this. I need to do it privately." I said

She nodded and said, "I know, that's why we're all going out for lunch."

"Rose that defeats the point of me and her alone." I said with a _"duh"_ tone.

"Edward, you two won't be coming. I swear sometimes you really are oblivious to the obvious." she said with the typical Rose eyeroll.

I scratched my head and said, "Oh, yeah. I know."

We both heard someone enter and both of our heads snapped up. It was Bella. We both greeted her and she told Rose where Em was and asked if they could tone down the PDA. I just snorted.

Later on, I caught her staring at me. And randomly she smiled and asked if I was hungry. I said yes and asked for some water. I was confused as for why she was now being so kind. But then I thought again, it was Bella. And her motherly and caring nature were taking over.

She would've done it even if she did 100% absolutely hate me. Bells just takes care of people, like it's her job but won't except it from anyone. She was just so.. so independent. I loved that about her. _You love everything about her._ I thought. And for the first time, I didn't deny the fact because it was utterly true. In that moment I knew I had to break up with Lauren as for she meant nothing to me anymore. If she hurt Bella she hurt me.

Me and talked about what happened, she forgave me and agreed that starting over would be perfect. We just got to know each other and the little things you would've never guessed about us. Like that Bella has a fear of giraffes. "Bella why on earth would you be afraid of such kind and majestic creatures?" I questioned trying to hold back my laughter

"Well you would be too if you were told that they eat 8 year olds. Emmett thought it would be hilarious if he conned me to believe that they were evil ferocious beings."

And with that being said, I burst into laughter not being able to hold back anymore. She just narrowed her eyes and said, "Shut up Eddie."

"EDWARD." I corrected her for about the 9th time. No wonder her and Alice got along so well.

I decided to share with her my raccoon story. **(Okay this truly happened to me when I was about 2 and I decided to rebel a little against my parents when they told me that even if the raccoon was a baby, it could still bite.)**

"Bella, don't feel silly because I too have a fear of an animal." I stated

She raised her eyebrows and said, "What a dog." I scoffed and shook my head, mentally wishing it was. Because that's normal.

"No, Raccoons. When I was 3 or maybe 4, Em, Ali and I were at the seattle zoo. The Woodland Park one. Esme told me not to stick my finger in the cage because the raccoon could hurt me.

I shook my head and said, "No momma, it a baby, it be nice to me." I was so wrong. But being the rebellious child I was, I stuck my finger in between the bars and.. it bit me." I was blushing crimson by now, I was sure of it. Bella was about to burst out laughter, but I finished before.

"And then my mom said that it was wrong to disobey her. Carlisle just said, "Son, just listen to your mother please." But he was smiling. Even he thought it was hilarious. Em and Alice don't remember, but I sure do. I also remember that in the car on the way home, I said, "Momma, da raccoon had me fo wunch!""

by the end of it Bella was bursting of her beautiful laughter.

"Edward, only you. Only you." she said

After a couple hours she fell asleep and the rest of our friends came back and asked how it went. Apparently the dinner and tour were cancelled because it was supposed to downpour, so it was just us tonight. But we decided to hit the hay early.

Emm and Rose shared a room and so did Alice and Jasper because tonight was the only night the teachers weren't going to do a night check.

I decided to sleep on the chair I was sitting on earlier by Bella. And I knew that things from here could get better. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I heard Edward go to sit on the chair across from me, he must've fallen asleep because when I looked at him his head was dangling and it looked unpleasant. So I grabbed a pillow & blanket and placed it under and over him.

I stood there for a minute just looking at my new friend. Then I went and made a cup of coffee because I knew I wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. With all the joy and happiness, well that and my nap would keep me up. I grabbed my laptop from my bag and went onto facebook.

I checked the time. 11:32 p.m.

_**JACOB BLACK - FRIEND REQUEST**_

I accepted and we chatted for a while, but I told him to go to bed and soon after I did too. I was unbelievably happy.

I can't imagine what will happen in these two weeks, but I can only hope that I get to spend everyday with my friends, just let go and have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! I am going to try to update once a week at the least, I really do feel terrible about not updating.<strong>

**I am also doing a one-shot and another short story, so I'll be updating just not always this one. I LOVE you ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just felt like updating.**

**And It would be nice if you guys could review and critique me. It would really show whether this is worth continuing or not. Thank you (: **

**So I said I would be updating once a week at least, so heres the first! Hope you all enjoy, please let me know. I really need reassurance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I woke up early around 6:00 a.m. I knew nobody would be up at this time so I headed out to the teachers cabins. I saw Mrs. Cope first.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. I was wondering if I could have a schedule or if you could tell me our plans for the trip? Especially today?" I asked, so I could be prepared for our 2 weeks.

"Oh, sure dear." She replied while going through a folder that she had on her desk. "Here, this has all the times places and what you'll need for the time that were here." She handed me the blue packet of paper.

I thanked her while walking out the door. "Thanks! Have a nice day." Mrs. Cope just smiled in return.

While walking back to the cabin the sun was peeking through a cloud atop of the lake. It was seriously gorgeous here. I went through the schedule :

_**Tuesday:**_

_**12:30 p.m. - Tour of Camp**_

_**1:00 p.m. - Break & Lunch**_

_**6:00 p.m. - Introduction Dinner**_

_**8:00 p.m. - Cabin Check**_

_***Note that we are not giving you a required curfew, but with this given responsibility, We hope that you can be adults and make smart choices.***_

It was like that throughout basically the whole thing, with the exception of our different activities. I made it to the cabin in a matter of minutes so, again I decided to be momma bear and make breakfast.

I just grabbed the basics and was looking through the cabinets for a pan. I finally found it and I turned around to get the eggs of the counter when my eyes met with emerald green ones. Edward came out of nowhere and I was startled to no end. And instinctively I raised my arm with the pan and hit him. I didn't hit him hard enough to knock him out, but I know it hurt.

"Bella, what the hell?" He groaned while he grabbed his head and slumped into a chair.

I immediately felt guilty and said, "Edward, Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was there. Oh, god. I probably gave you a concussion, you probably didn't expect such a violent morning greeting." I laughed nervously.

He looked up at me through his lashes and gave me his famous crooked grin. "Bella, It's okay. It was an accident, and I know that." He looked at the table and chuckled before saying, "Well, there's one more thing to add to the list of new things I've learned about Bella Swan."

"What, that I give concussions to every "new" person I meet?" I snorted and added a sarcastic tone to "new".

"No, to never come in unannounced or else you'll get hit over the head with a kitchen appliance." He said teasingly.

I replied snidely with, "It may not always be a kitchen appliance. It depends on the scenery I guess. If it was the bathroom, could've been a toilet paper roll, or a toothpaste bottle. Ya know, I gotta keep it original."

"Oh Isabella, how ladylike you are, is uncanning. Really." He said with a wink. My heart jumped a little at his motion. Making me realize this banter could get a little more than just a teasing conversation.

I just said, "Well, I should get back to making breakfast. You should, um go see if the gang's up."

Edward looked at me questioningly before getting up and saying, "Okay, I'll probably take a quick shower too."

I just nodded and made some scrambled eggs.

I was about done with setting the table when Emmett stormed in.

"FOOD!" was all he yelled.

I scoffed before swiping his hand when he tried to get some bacon.

"Em, you should wait for everyone you know."

"Fine, Bella." he replied with a frown.

Alice came bouncing in, with Jasper at her side. "Bella, this looks wonderful. Yum, It smells so delicious!" she complimented.

"Yes, Bella this really is mouthwatering." Jazz added.

"Thanks guys, wheres Rose?" I asked. Then I noticed who else was also missing. "Where's Edward?"

Jasper said, "Oh the Prom queen had to curl her hair apparently, I don't get the point. It's only 8:00." "And Edward is in his room still, said he'd be out soon."

"Okay thanks, and yes Em you can eat now." I said and laughed.

We were eating in silence, it seemed everyone enjoyed the food. It was about 3 minutes later when Rose appeared looking perfect as always.

"Ya, know Rose. It's not fair how perfect you look everyday." I complained.

"No Bella. What really isn't fair is how you can roll out of bed, and just brush your hair and it looks perfectly wavy. It takes me HOURS to get it like that! And you're so naturally pretty, you don't have to use makeup." She said while huffing.

When all of a sudden, a velvet voice joined in.

"I agree Rose, Bella is naturally beautiful. Even though she's blind to it." He said with honesty.

I blushed crimson at the compliment. I mean, having one of your friends say that you are "beautiful" is different from when a guy says it. But coming from Edward, it meant a lot. Especially this new Edward.

Emmett just boomed, "OOOOO EDWARD AND BELLA!"

"Emmett, SHUTUP!" Rose yelled as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, that hurt babe." he whined while soothing his head. I laughed at how cute they were together.

"Thanks, Edward. It means a lot." I said truthfully. I looked over at Alice and Jazz. She was bouncing in her seat, with excitement from who knows what. While Jasper was just drinking his orange juice with a smirk.

"No problem Bella, I wouldn't lie to you." He said with his perfect lopsided grin.

They all headed towards the couch by the tv and talked while me and Jasper put the dishes away.

"So, did I detect a little flirting between you two?" He whispered while towel drying our drinking glasses.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Well, if you did It wasn't intentionally Jazz."

He just chuckled, "So, just naturally you two have a flirting nature towards each other?"

"Nothing's going to happen between us okay? And anyway, he's dating _Lauren_." I said a little irritated.

"Sorry Jasper, It's just I don't believe we're meant to be anything but friends. And besides, I really like Jacob. He's always been so kind and welcoming, and we've been bestfriends since I could walk." I added matter-a-factly.

"Okay Bella, whatever you want, but you know how I am. I can feel the emotions coming off of you two. But whatever makes you happy, I'll support too." He said opening his arms for a brotherly hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Thanks Jasper, you are always there for me."

"What are big bro's for?" he said, and Emmett must of overheard us because he had to add something.

"I'm Bella's big brother Jazz! No stealing my sis!"

Jasper laughed and replied, "Emmett, I'm her serious big brother, you're more the teddy bear, comforting one. The one when you feel like wrestling for the fun of it. Or you know streaking down the neighborhood's street."

"IT WAS ONE TIME JASPER! WE WERE FRICKIN 7!" Emmett Yelled.

"Jasper don't tantalize him." I chided.

"Okay, well I'm done. I'll be with the rest of them. Join us when you're finished?" he asked.

"Of course Jazz." I answered.

I finished in about 5 minutes.

"Okay guys, I have the schedule for our trip!" I said while sitting down on the chair Edward slept on last night.

"At 12:30 we have our camp tour, at 1:00 we have our break and lunch, then we have our introduction dinner at 6:00-7:30, and finally at 8:00 we have a cabin check to make sure no guys are sleeping with any girls." I explained.

"Okay, sounds good." Edward said.

"Barbie Bella!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Yes, I know." I stated bored, because I already knew that.

"Well, I have something to take care of. I'll be back in time for the tour." Edward said, looking as if he were contemplating something important.

"Okay, that's fine." I said wondering what was bothering him.

We all left in our separate ways. I went to go find Jacob.

Lucky enough he was heading towards my cabin.

His amazing grin grew wide, bearing his perfect pearly whites.

"Bella, there you are! I missed you." He said as he picked me up in a giant hug. Even though he was almost a year younger, he was about two times the size of me.

"Hey Jacob, I missed you too." I said as I grabbed his hand.

We headed toward the lake, and man was it beautiful. Crystal clear waters, with a tinge of turquoise. The sand looked like fine brown sugar. Jake and I sat down on a piece of wood.

"Bella, I really like you. And I'm so glad we got the chance to be friends again, after I moved." he said with a nervous tone so I reassured him that I was glad too.

"Jacob, I really like you too, and I'm so unbelievably happy too." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed it right back.

He turned to look at my eyes, his were a perfect honey bronze/brown color. An original color I've never seen before. Almost like Edwards, but softer.

"Bella, would you go out with me? I'd be incredibly honored to have you as my date tonight for the dinner." Jake said, and I knew why he was so nervous before.

"Of course I will Jacob. I'd love to." I said with a smile on my face.

He grabbed me in a warm embrace.

"Well, we should get back for the tour, I'll see you later." He said while walking me up to the direction of my cabin.

"See you later Jacob." I said and then blushed red like a tomato when he kissed my cheek.

When I turned my head, I saw him. He was looking at us with wide eyes.

"Edward." I said with a voice that was barely audible.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

"Lauren, this isn't going to work out. I'm sorry but we need to breakup." I said.

She looked at me and said, "Why Edward? Is it for that.. Bella girl?"

How she knew I had no idea, but it was so true. Bella was the reason I was breaking up with Lauren at this very moment. I knew after last night, my feelings for Bella took a turn. A giant turn. I now knew why I felt like she was my gravitational pull.

Wherever she was I had to be, I felt so possessive and protective of her. She was so fragile but strong. She was like a little kitten trying to be a tiger.

After what I heard in the kitchen this morning, I knew I had to do this.

"Yes and no Lauren." I replied.

"Well I could, change your mind you know. We could go back to my cabin, nobody's there. We'd be… ALL alone." She said in what I suspect was supposed to be a seductive low voice. But it did not attract me one bit.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but nothing like that will work." I said pushing her hands off of me.

"Edward, It's funny how you think this is the end of us, you'll either come crawling back or I'll convince you I'm right for you, not Plain Jane." she said with a evil tone.

"Bye, Lauren." I said as I walked away.

I was planning how I was going to ask Bella to be my date to the introduction dinner tonight. I had everything planned out. That was until I saw them together.

She was with Jacob and they were holding hands while he kissed her cheek. Bella looked over his shoulder and saw me.

"Edward." she whispered.

My feelings may have took a turn, and maybe so have hers. Just in the total opposite direction of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed, sorry I didn't update soon.<strong>

**I've been busy and loaded with tests and homework. **

**Review, Share, Favorite and Follow! LOVE YOU all.**

**XOXO, Liz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I've been in such a giddy mood all day so heres another chapter!**

**I'm also glad you guys like the story, I thank you so dearly that some of you have reviewed.**

**It makes my night, and day! (: I know that most of you don't like the BXJ, but it's a priority for Bella to understand everything.**

**Don't hate me for the drama, that will ensue. So here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All character belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

I was caught of guard with Edward standing across from Jacob and I.

"Jacob, I'll talk to you later. I have to go talk to Edward." I said pulling away and walking towards Edward.

Once I got over to Edward, I immediately felt guilty. Though I shouldn't, I did. "Edward, I-I.." I started to explain but he interrupted me.

"Bella, what are you apologizing for?" he asked with confusion.

But the truth was, what was I apologizing for? Why did I feel so incredibly guilty? Edward and I weren't together, so I shouldn't feel like this.

"I actually don't know, it's just that I didn't expect to see you there. Guess I was a little startled. Sorry." I said as I awkwardly rubbed my left shoulder while looking at the ground.

"Bella look at me." He started as he lifted his index finger and thumb under my chin. I met his amazing emerald gaze and he continued. "Don't apologize, I shouldn't have just stood there. I should have let you two have your privacy. That was incredibly rude of me. I am the one who should be sorry Bella not you. And for that I apologize."

"Edward, it's fine. Really, it is. I should go now and get ready for the tour." I said while turning to walk into the cabin.

But before I could, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, I just wanted you to know. I broke up with Lauren.. I don't think it was right of me to date her if she truly made you feel insecure." He said with his hand on my shoulder, which sent a shock through my body.

"Edward, you really didn't have to. I know that you like her, I don't want to be the problem of anything." I said, hiding the fact that I was absolutely thrilled he had broken up with Lauren.

"Bella, I can't ruin our newly found friendship over a girl. Especially somebody who makes you feel bad. You're worth more than that." He said with sincere eyes.

"Well, thank you Edward, it means a lot that you would do that for me. I really should get ready so, I'll talk to you later?" I asked and he nodded plainly.

I walked into the cabin and saw Rose and Alice.

"Hey guys." I said while taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Bella."

They both said at the same time.

"So what are you going to wear for the tour? I was just thinking some shorts and a t-shirt or tank." I said before I realized I was talking to the fashion queens. But they surprised me with what they said next.

"I was thinking the same thing. How about you Rose?" Alice asked. I looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Yeah, probably a shirt and either a jean skirt or jean shorts." said Rosalie. I again looked over at her with the same expression I gave Alice not even 5 seconds ago.

They finally noticed and Rose asked, "Bella why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I'm just surprised neither of you scolded me on my apparel. That and joining me with my choice of clothing." I said while still contemplating if they were being real or not.

"Bella, don't be silly we'll dress up and you up for the dinner but the tour is going to be a lot of walking." Alice explained.

"Oh, um okay." I said. "Did we figure out room situations?" I asked hoping they did, so everything would be sorted out.

Answering my question Rosalie said, "Yea, since there are 3 rooms, we'll sleep in one, and the guys will take the second bedroom. If somebody gets sick or wants to be alone I guess, then they can take the extra room for however long they desire."

Peering up from her phone Alice piped in and said, "Or you know, if Jasper and I want some ALONE time." she added a wink, that made me cringe.

"Same with Emmett and I. Besides it's not like you'll need it, Edward won't either." Rose added.

"Actually, I'm seeing Jacob, so.." But before catching what I said, and how what I said implied something else Alice squealed.

"Ooooh Bella is gonna get some!" She kept repeating.

But of course that wasn't enough torture so Rose joined in, and yelled, "Bella isn't going to be so virginal anymore, in all ways implied."

I was about to burst from the heat radiating off my face. But with my luck it had to get worse, what other way was there? Just then Emmett and Jasper came in.

"What's this about Bella getting some?" Emmett said eying me suspiciously.

"Yes, I hear you aren't going to be so … um. Virginal? As my dear sister put it?" Jasper said awkwardly, because we truly saw each other as siblings and didn't like to discuss this topic in front of one another.

"Oh my god, Alice. Rose. Emmett. Jasper. That's enough!" I said beet red. "How could this get any worse!?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

Right then Edward came into the room confused and asked, "Why is everyone yelling?"

Rose and Alice both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I pleadingly looked at Jasper and Emmett. But Emm just patted my back and said, "I think Bella should explain."

I sneered at him and said, "Thanks Emmett, as if it's not embarrassing enough."

Edward came and sat down with the rest of us and he took my hand in what I suppose was a manner to calm me, but it only made me blush a deep crimson.

"Bella, you must understand you can tell me anything." He explained unknowingly that this was not something that I would even choose to be telling him about.

But seeing as I had no choice now, I tried to explain.

"They were all yelling that i'm still a virgin.." I mumbled the last part.

"That you're a what, Bella?" He asked still confused as to why this was a big deal.

Frustrated and embarrassed, I said well more like almost yelled, "I'm a virgin okay, as in never had sex. To me it shouldn't be this whole big thing, okay? Yes I get it you've all done it except for me. I'm just baby Bella." I stormed off into a room that was thankfully untouched. So I was guessing it was the extra bedroom that nobody was occupying but me.

I was so upset, that they always had to make it a big deal. Yes I understood I would be last to have sex. But it didn't bother me until now actually.

Alice did it during the summer before Junior year. And so did Rosalie. It was their first times as well as Jazz and Em's. It was never a big deal about theirs besides the fact it was their first.

I don't know about Edward. He's most likely done it with Jessica or some other girl who throws themselves at him.

I thought I was going to lose it to Mike, because we had dated soft more and the summer before Junior. But we broke up because, well I got boring apparently.

After thinking back to that bad time in my life, I heard a few murmurs of voices and then I heard Edwards. It seemed to be closer to my room. Well the one that I had abruptly stormed into.

I heard a faint knock and then a voice. "Bella, are you okay? Can I come in?" Edward asked.

I hesitated but said, "Yea, you can come in."

The door opened and I saw a bronze tuff poke through, and then all of him.

Edward sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I answered with a simple fine and then,

silence.

"Edwar-."

"Bell-."

We both started.

"Go ahead." Edward told me.

"I was saying that you don't have to do this. It's not your fault that I'm upset. It's the rest of them. You just happened to there when I exploded." I said sheepishly, folding and unfolding my fingers.

"Well, I was saying that they didn't mean it. And they wanted me to talk to you, said it would be better if I did." He said.

My heart fell a little when I realized he really didn't choose to come and comfort me.

"Oh." I managed to squeak out.

At that his head inclined and he immediately replied with, "Oh, Bella I'm sorry that sounded wrong. Yes they did say that it would be better if I came to talk to you, but I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you were okay. As you know I do have a bad way with words sometimes." He put his arm on my shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"Thanks Edward, but you don't understand." I said pulling away from him and turning the opposite direction.

He just scooted closer and asked, "And how is that Bella?"

I peered through hair to see his face and said, "You wouldn't understand because you aren't a virgin Edward. You don't have to endure the teasing like I do."

"That's one question I have for you Bella." He said.

"What's that?" I asked curious about what he wanted to know.

"That you're still a virgin. I'm just surprised." He said.

Coldly I replied with, "Great so they think i'm a prude and you think i'm easy. You can just go, you're not helping." I started to get up to go open the door but he pulled me back to the bed.

He looked so uneasy. "See, foot in the mouth disease Bella. I meant that I thought you and Mike must've because I thought you two were really serious. Bella I know that you wouldn't just sleep around. I just thought that when Mike had the chance to be with you… like that, that he would've." he stopped for a moment and then mumbled something to himself.

"Sorry Edward for misunderstanding. And no actually you're right. I thought I was going to with Mike, but apparently I'm not entertaining enough." I explained still hurt, even though I am 100% over Mike.

It just hurt to have what you thought about yourself to become a reality. "But it's true so it's not like I can get upset about it." I said with tears brimming my eyes.

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare say that. It's absolutely false. You are an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Jacob better know how lucky he is." Edward said while taking his finger and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Thanks, Edward. Really. I mean even though you really don't understand you did help. With a little misconception in between." I said while laughing a little at the end to show that he was in the clear for his foot in the mouth.

He laughed but then stopped and said, "Bella, what you don't understand is that I do. I actually understand too."

Confused I asked, "What?"

"Bella, I. Edward Cullen am a part of the Virgin Club too." He explained while looking at me so I knew he was being serious.

"But, what about Jessica? Or all those other girls?" I asked suddenly wondering how Jessica had all those gruesome and detailed stories of her and Edward to share, if they never happened.

He shook his head.

I just nodded taking the news in.

A minute later Edward asked, "How did all of this come about anyway?"

"Oh, I just said that I was seeing Jacob and they took it the wrong way." I simply answered.

"They thought you two were going to, um be together?" he asked almost pained.

"Yea, but I don't know maybe we will. Then they'll just stop teasing me and it's not like I'm just doing it with anybody. He's sweet and I know he'd be gentle and wouldn't hurt me." I said nonchalantly but also thinking of how sweet Jacob would be to me. I know he cares about me.

Edward got up suddenly and said, "Bella, I really liked having a heart to heart with you but I've got to go."

Confused I just said, "Okay." and nodded. But he had already left.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

I was livid, absolutely livid. How could she just say that she would give up such an amazing gift? Just to outdo the teasing of our friends?

Especially with that_ dog_. Even if he was sweet and gentle with her, it didn't seem right. I was walking to the deck where I saw Emmett.

"Emm I have to talk to you about Bella." I said sternly.

He looked confused and then he must've remember what I went in there to talk to her about. "Okay."

"She said that she would sleep with Jacob just to stop you guys from tantalizing her." I said still furious she even considered it.

"Wait what? My little sister is talking about doing it?! I thought she was kidding." He said starting to get quite angered himself. He was definitely going into big brother bear mode.

"Yes, and she's going to lose her virtue to him, and I don't care if he would be caring with her.. it just. It just.. wouldn't." I started stuttering.

"Just say it Edward. It wouldn't be _you_." Emmett stated. He knew how I felt about Bella now.

"Exactly. I just don't want to think of it any other way." I said pained.

"Well, you sure aren't doing yourself anything by sitting here and not fighting for her. This isn't the Eddie I know. Get to it!" He said.

I got up and started going back inside before saying, "Thanks Emmett and _DON'T_ call me Eddie."

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

The dinner and tour were nothing to go crazy about. I went with Jake and had a pleasing time. But there was always one part of my mind wandering and wondering why Edward just got up and left.

When we got back we all had a nice dinner and again went to bed early to get ready for our first day of activities. We were all in our respective rooms.

I was the only one awake, just laying in my single bed. Restless. Alice was sleep talking about going on another shopping adventure in Mulan. She was just there last November but like that makes any difference.

I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the heart to heart between Edward and Bella. Sorry haven't updated.<strong>

**I know I suck at scheduling.**

**You guys need to bug me about it**

**more!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**Review, Share, Favorite and Follow! (: LOVE you ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the views and follows (: I will split up the BXJ soon so don't worry. Trust me I'm not a big fan either but it needs to happen. Plus some other drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

Today is our 5th day here. To be honest, it hasn't been as bad as everyone thought it would. It's quite fun, the activities are silly but we're all a bunch of 4 year olds anyway.

The only hard part has been seeing Bella with Jacob. They've gone on a couple days and goody two shoes Bella even snuck out to see him. I'm just worried about what she had said a couple of days ago.

My feelings toward Bella have only grown. I can't help but hope she'll realize my feelings toward her. We've become such good friends over these past few days. She trusts me with her life and secrets, something that's never been a privilege of mine.

But good does come with bad, and that bad is I get to know every detail on how Jacob was so sweet one night, or this or that. But if I have her trust, then it's worth it. She's worth it.

Right now I'm looking across the table at the goddess. We're all eating dinner after a long tiring day of partner games.

"Edward, is there something on my face?" Bella asked confused.

Her eyebrows furrowed, a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, um no. I just… uh. I was just distracted I guess." I said coming up with a terribly lame excuse.

"Okay." Bella simply said as she picked up her pizza and started eating again.

Emmett and Jasper were snickering behind their glasses.

I gave them a look that said, 'what the hell is up with you two?'

Emmett replied with, "Edwards got a crush, Edwards got a crush."

"Jacob better watch out, Bella." Jasper added with a smirk.

At that Bella's eyes widened and she choked on her drink. She started coughing and I quickly got up and patted her back to make sure she was okay. "Nice job guys, you made her choke." I said while handed her a napkin. Which she graciously took.

"Sorry B." Emm said, with a face full of sorrow. I just laughed, it's so funny. He does something like this and looks like he accidently killed a puppy.

Jasper also apologized, "Yeah, sorry Bella, we were just um, joking around. Didn't mean to almost kill you."

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh and said, "It's okay, I do that on my own. Near death experiences are sorta my forte. Ya know?"

"That's definitely true Bells." I said ruffling up her hair. She just grumbled and slapped my hands away.

"Well, what do you guys think about a round of Truth or Dare?" Emmett said while clapping his hands together.

"Sounds good to me, I'll call Alice and tell her and Rose to hurry up with their shopping." Jasper said as he headed towards the hallway to call my sister.

Bella said, "Um, okay it sounds fun."

I nodded and said, "Emm, would you mind doing the dishes?"

He groaned and answered, "Ugh why?!"

"Because you almost killed me earlier Em." Bella added quickly with a knowing look on her face.

Emmett was instantly up and grabbing all the plates and glasses.

"You know that's called taking advantage Ms. Swan." I said with a chuckle. She laughed and sat down on the couch, where she patted a spot for me to sit.

Once I sat next to her she whispered in my ear, "It may be, Mr. Cullen. But it's fun." Bella was so close to me that her lips just barely dusted my ear.

My breath hitched and I leaned closer just as she leaned away.

"So Truth or Dare, huh." I said mostly to myself.

Bella must've heard because she asked, "What?"

I turned towards her and said, "I never thought you would play Truth or Dare with Emmett. He can be pretty cruel." She looked at me like that was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was but I didn't know if she knew or not. And then I remembered, their like brother and sister she of course knows that.

"Really Edward?" Bella asked me in a 'DUH' tone.

I laughed and said, "Nevermind, I just realized that you two play all the time."

"Well, I'm going to change and get ready for the game." She said as she walked into the hallway.

"Okay." I yelled after her.

It was 30 minutes later when Alice and Rosalie came back with a bunch of bags full of clothing, shoes and probably everything else in the mall they went to.

We were all sitting in a circle, the traditional Truth or Dare seating.

"I'll start because let's be honest. I'm the King of this game." Emmett said.

We all laughed in response.

"Shutup. Okay, here are the rules." Emmett said

"Well, the only rule we have."

"No, couples during this. This means if you are with someone then tonight you are single. This does not allow anything more than a makeout session. And we all have 1 chicken." Emmett stated.

"I'll start." Bella squeaked. Damn she's getting daring. This isn't like her, she's usually super shy.

Alice said, "Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." she said nervously.

Alice looked at me and winked.

"Go sit on Edward's lap for two rounds."

"Um, okay." Bella said as she got up.

I was shocked that she agreed. But very excited, I'm just hoping I don't get.. um to "_excited_".

She came over and sat on my lap.

"Sorry Edward, I don't want to crush your legs."

I looked at her incredulously and said, "Bella you weigh like 2 pounds, shutup."

She just giggled and said "Okay. Edward."

"Now, Bella it's your turn." Rosalie piped in.

Bella looked like she was concentrated, thinking about who she would ask. "Alice. Truth or Dare?"

Alice looked nervous, and said, "Dare.."

Bella had such an evil look on her face and said, "I dare you to not shop for a whole week."

Alice looked at Bella incredulously and yelled, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOU OUT INTO THAT ICE COLD WATER RIGHT NOW."

Bella didn't back down, "Okay, then that's your chicken. But something worse may come along" and she winked.

Alice just huffed in response.

I whispered into Bella's ear saying, "Where has this Bella come from?"

She turned towards me and quietly replied, "I don't know but I like her."

I just chuckled and said, "I think I like her too." with more than just one meaning to it.

I could see the tinge of red hit her cheeks.

"Okay you two enough flirting, Alice you pick again." Rosalie said shaking her head at us.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked with a suspicious look on her face. I knew I was in for trouble, after all I have grown up with her.

"Dare." I said already knowing it was something to do with Bella.

"I Dare you to sleep in with Bella." Alice said quickly.

Bella froze and said, "Alice, What the hell. Emmett explained the rules! I can'-." but Ali interrupted her

"Even though Edward didn't object, I didn't mean it like that. I meant you two sleep in the same bed in the same room. Like the extra bedroom. Calm down guys, you'll get there on your own." Alice said with a smirk.

"Alice, If Bella isn't comfortable with this I'll use my chicken." I said hoping Bella would be okay with it.

"No Edward, it's fine. We'll do it." then her eyes widened in realization of what she just said. "NOT LIKE THAT!"

Our friends just laughed.

We spent our game torturing each other with dares and tantalizing others with truths.

So here's our dares :

Rosalie - no doing her hair with 'heat' for the rest of the time here.

Jasper - no reading for 3 days

Emmett - no touching Rose in any way for 2 days

Alice - no online shopping for a week

Bella - to volunteer as Mike Newtons partner in a activity

Me - To sleep in Bella's room for the rest of the time here and to tell charlie that Bella and I got married. (Thanks a lot Emmett, He'll kill me.)

So I am the first one to start fulfilling a dare tonight. Here it goes.

I heard rustling in the room that I was sleeping in tonight. When I opened the door I saw a beautiful brunette making our bed. "Bella I could've made our bed. You didn't have to." _OUR_ bed. I never thought I would ever say that.

"Edward, it's fine really. Come on, I'm tired and we have to wake up early." She said as she got her pajamas out.

"I hope you don't mind, I sleep in underwear and a t-shirt."

Did I mind? Are you serious? Of course I don't mind, okay that sounded perverted. I didn't mind at all but the least I could do was respect her.

"Nope, as long as you don't mind that I just sleep in boxers." I said with a smirk.

Once we got all changed, we both crawled into bed and turned off the lamp.

After a while I thought that Bella was asleep, and I said "It sorta does feel as if we're married like this. I mean I have to say tomorrow that we eloped to your dad. "

She surprised me and said, "Yeah, it does. But it doesn't feel weird ya know?" she giggled and then added, "But beware my dad, he's not to fond of you and the idea of marriage. So I wish the best to my dearest husband."

"Thanks wifey." I said jokingly.

Things were quiet for a while and then Bella said, "Edward, I think I'm going to break up with Jacob." in a very serious tone to assure me that she wasn't kidding.

Shocked and extremely pleased, I asked why. "Bella why? I thought you liked him."

"I do, but it's grown to be in a brotherly way, I love him. But again as a brother. And it just feels awkward now." she explained,

"Well, whatever makes you happy Bella." I said while intertwining my hand with hers.

"Thanks Edward, it means a lot," she said as she squeezed my hand. I squeezed it right back.

"No problem Bella, Get some rest now. Sweet Dreams Love." I teased.

"Goodnight."

It had to be about an hour later, I was restless all night. But I heard something almost.. was it a moan? Oh god was this place haunted? No there it was again.

It took me a moment to realize that it was Bella. Was she having a nightmare? I certainly hope not, she deserves the best even in her dreams.

Then I heard a groan. Oh god, is she dreaming about _that?_ Innocent Bella?

"Oh, yes." she moaned.

What she said next almost made me fall off the bed.

"Oh Edward, yes." she groaned.

I whispered, "Bella, wake up. Bella..wake up."

Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open and she sat straight up and said, "Edward...what happened?"

"Um, I just thought something was wrong you were talking in your sleep." I said hoping that she didn't ask what.

And thankfully she didn't.

"Oh, Okay. I'm going back to bed." She said and yawned after.

I let her go back to sleep and soon drifted off and wondering why she was dreaming what she was. And most importantly why it was with … _me._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, It took me a long time to update. But I started a new story called, Forgive &amp; Forget.<strong>

**Check it out! I'm also starting another one. And then possibly another.**

**I'm doing this so if I don't have one updated that I'll have the other. And things got a little, interesting. Next chapter will definitely have the lemons you've been waiting for (;**

**So I hope you enjoy all of them! Review, Share, Follow and Favorite! LOVE YOU ALL**

**XOXO, Liz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, okay I know that I need to update more, and I was thinking how about 2 times a week or more?**

**I don't know I need a deadline. Please review what days of the week work best for you. I really want to update more too. I would've updated sooner but Fanfiction wasn't loading on my laptop, and I was literally dying of frustration.**

**I wish I had more time too. Another part is that I am having major writers block, so please pm me with some suggestions of what you want to hear!**

**Okay on to the oh so wanted Lemon (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyers. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

_"Edward, are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked as he resumed to unbutton my top._

_"Bella, I want you too much to stop now." He replied with a glint of hunger in his eye._

_"Good, because I don't want to stop either." I said as I pushed him onto our bed. I raised his arms so I could pull of his shirt. Soon revealed was his hard toned stomach._

_While still hungrily kissing me he said, "Bella, I've waited so long for this day. To watch you with others drove me insane. But now to know that you'll always and forever be mine is a dream come true."_

_And then the setting changed._

_We were on an island, in our room. Why were we here? I wondered._

_Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. And that's when I saw it._

_A ring on my left finger._

_He started to pull me to the bedroom, and soon we were both naked. Clothes strewn across the room. But I couldn't care less, especially with how he was making me feel._

_Kissing his way up my body, stopping at the sensitive peaks that were awaiting this sensation for too long. Taking one in his mouth and kneading my other breast in his left hand. A few animalistic moans escaped my mouth. But I was in too much pleasure to care._

_"Isabella Marie Cullen. I love you so much." he said as he started downwards. It took me a moment to realize that when he said, Isabella Cullen. It just seemed to fit so right. But I was broke out of that when his mouth hit my core._

_"I love you too Edward Cullen." I said as if I've been saying it my entire life._

_This was the first time anybody has touched me like this in my lifetime. He was a virgin to, so sharing this moment together was extravagant. This may be his first time, but he was indefinitely more skilled than I was. Edwards tongue was like a forever lasting ecstasy, bringing me on a roller coaster of ups and downs._

_"Oh, yes." I moaned._

_With nothing but his mouth, I reached my first orgasm. White blinded my vision while my body trembled with overwhelming highs._

_"Oh Edward, yes." I groaned in delight while my body went back to it's normal state._

_But then, Edward started shaking my body saying, "Bella, wake up." "Bella.. wake up."_

_And I did._

I suddenly woke up with Edward next to me. I wondered, did that really happen? What no, it couldn't. Oh god did he hear me?

"Edward… what happened?" I questioned nervously.

He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous motion and said, "Um, I just thought something was wrong you were talking in your sleep."

I contemplated asking him what I had said. But then thought better of it, to not making a total fool of myself and decided not to.

"Oh, okay. I'm going back to bed." I said and then yawned. I drifted off within the matter of the time my head hit the pillow and when Edward's head hit his.

I woke up and checked the clock, 7:58 a.m. I shot out of bed. I usually wake up around 6:00 or 6:30 a.m. so this is considered relatively late for me. I noticed that Edward must've woken before me because he wasn't in bed.

I wonder if he heard what I was saying, oh god.

Why did I dream about him? I asked myself. But I didn't know the answer. Good thing I was breaking up with Jake today, or else I would feel absolutely atrocious.

I grabbed a towel and new set of fresh comfy clothes for fishing today. We were also going swimming, so I grabbed my rather dark blue bikini and headed into the bathroom.

I quickly rinsed and dried. I pulled my hair and towel into a turban while dressing. When done, I brushed out my tangled brown locks and pinned the sides back. I didn't feel like doing anything spectacular with my hair since we were going to be swimming and fishing all day.

I left the bathroom and started down the hall that lead into the kitchen area. I was greeted by Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

They were all eating what looked and smelled to be, toast. Just toast, possibly a little butter. I rolled my eyes at their lack of cooking skills, they couldn't even make eggs?

"How do you guys survive without me? I mean honestly, toast? Just toast?" I asked incredulously.

They all looked at each other, said in unison "We don't!" and then burst into laughter.

I scoffed and went into the kitchen where I made a proper breakfast for all six of us. Eggs and Bacon, with some english muffins.

"Bella you sure do spoil us." Emm said while making an egg sandwich.

"Yeah, you sure do, I mean our own mother doesn't even do this. We usually have some cereal for to eat and then we're on our way." Jasper said while looking at Rose.

"You all need to come over more often, I swear you all are malnourished." I said laughing.

"But on a serious note Bells, thanks so much for this. You really don't have to do it, but you do it anyway." Alice added while getting up and walking towards me for a hug.

I noticed that Edward was being very quiet. I wonder why? Did I do something wrong? But once he caught me looking I blushed and looked away immediately.

"Well, are you all ready for fishing and swimming today?" Emmett asked with an enormous grin plastered on his face.

Rosalie groaned and said, "I can't even use any heat on my hair, and now I have to swim? God, I'll look like a drowned rat."

Jasper rolled his eyes while he gathered our plates and said, "Rose, shut up about your stupid hair."

Rosalie just got up and left. Emmett followed her, so you can only imagine how he is going to cheer her up.

Alice ended up joining Jazz and helped with the glasses.

That left Edward and I. There seemed to be an awkward feeling floating around us. I want to ask him what it was, but I had a feeling I already knew.

And hour or so later we all had to leave and meet up with the rest of our classmates.

Mr. Varner was in charge of fishing, while Mrs. Goff got swimming. All I could say was, good luck.

"Okay all, we're going to be fishing than a break for lunch. After we're done we'll sit for a while and go swimming." explained Mrs. Cope

I walked with Alice down to the fishing dock. I already knew what was going to happen. Me in the water. Enough said.

Well, fishing was certainly interesting. I caught a fish, well at least I thought it was. It really turned out to be stuck under a rock. I was pulling at the line too hard apparently, and the line snapped which evidently pushed the boat & I fell into the water.

I'll never hear the end of it. That's for sure.

I wasn't looking forward to doing this, but I had to. I had to break up with Jacob, it just didn't feel right anymore.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I just don't think this is working out anymore." I said sadly.

He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. It hurt me to hurt him, but I couldn't just pretend that this was perfect when it wasn't.

"There's somebody else isn't there." He stated, he didn't question because he already knew.

I closed my eyes just wishing there was an easier way out of this but I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, I. Well I want somebody else, I'm so terribly sorry Jacob. I feel like a terrible person, and I know everybody says this when they break up but I truly hope we can be friends after because you do make me happy. You put a smile on my face that nobody else can. I still want you, just not in the same way as before."

"I understand Bella, I still want you but I want you to be happy. And if being with me is holding you back from that I don't want to be in the way. I do to hope we can still stay good friends, because like you said. You put a smile on my face that nobody else can." Jacob explained while pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said into his chest.

He kissed my forehead and then held me by my shoulders and said, "Go get him Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

Bella looked, magnificent in her bathing suit. I've never seen something so beautiful. She looked so carefree and happy.

That made me absolutely and incredibly happy. To watch her and Alice together made me realize that today I needed to tell her how I feel. To truly explain how much her single existence made me whole.

She kept looking at me odd today, I couldn't quite make out what it was though. I would find out later when I talked to her. She needs to understand how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

After we got back I went to our room and layed down. I jumped at the sound of a door creaking. Edward's head popped in, and the rest came in and sat down on the bed next to me.

I sat up and looked at him. I decided we were going to talk about last night, it's just childish to put it off any longer.

"Edward, what did you hear me say last night?" I asked with all the courage I might up.

He looked hesitant at first but then said, "I heard you, um call out my name along with some other..erm noises."

I closed my eyes hoping this was just a terrible nightmare, but when I opened my eyes it wasn't.

"Edward, I did dream about you. But I don't know why. I especially don't know why I dreamt about you like that." I explained. But in all honesty I did know. I knew I had feelings for him from day one. I thought maybe I could distract myself from those urges, by Jacob. That only lasted a about a weeks time.

I started to notice that I wanted him much more after we actually became quite good friends. Edward seemed to care, and with our history it meant a lot to me. But I know he could never feel the same about me, utterly boring Bella.

"I. Bella I want to tell you something." He said nervously.

I nodded and said, "You can tell me anything, Edward."

He turned and looked me in the eye and said, "Bella, I like you a lot. No, that sounds like we're in elementary school. I don't even know how to begin to explain what you mean to me. You're almost indescribable because no words could ever hold a flame to your light. But I can try, you are the most beautiful person I've ever encountered.

You can forgive so easily, you don't let people get to you like others do. Bella, you are indefinitely the sweetest and most nurturing human being on this planet. You may think you are boring, and un-unique.

But you are the exact opposite, you are everything I want and more. Isabella Swan, you are a part of me. I was such an idiot to let you out of my life for so long. I will never be able to make that up, ever. But If you let me, I will forever try."

I was almost in tears at the end of his speech. I never in a million years would have pictured him even considering me. But to have him say that I'm everything wants and more, makes me the happiest person in the world.

Without a thought, I leaned into him and kissed him.

He took it with surprise but fully accepted it. He weaved his fingers through my hair, and I put my hand around his face. His lips were so soft, nothing I could've ever imagined they would be like. My dream didn't bring this kiss to justice, nothing but the real thing would.

As amazing as it was, I had to stop and breath.

When I did, I looked at him and he looked at me. And I knew I couldn't let him go, there was just this magnetic pull with us. Wherever I move he moves, and wherever he moves I move.

"I'll always want you, just you Edward." I explained before kissing him again. I could never get enough of this, now I understand how Rose and Emmett are.

This time he pulled away, I was worried that I did something wrong. But he said, "Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yes, I am. But what does this make us?" I asked worried he didn't want more than just this one time.

"Bella, I'd love for you to go out with me. And if you would that would make us Boyfriend & Girlfriend." He explained with a little nudge of the arm at the end.

"Well, than I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend." I said.

And that was the truth, I was more than happy I was near passing out from the joy of today.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Hope you like it! Review, Share, Favorite and Follow.<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO, LIZ**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM SO SORRY! I know slacking again, but I really need some good incentive or goal! People you need to review and pm me! It'll help, you have no idea. I'm also super busy, but I've been trying. I might put one story on temporary Hiatus, but I don't know. I was thinking putting all of them on temporary Hiatus, and save up a good amount of chapters, then you guys wouldn't have to wait all week for one chapter. I just really would like to please all of you so, PLEASE let me know! (: I'd love if you'd leave maybe a review? Pwease? Yup the Guilt trip. Well Here's Chapter 12 (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Edwards POV<strong>

I could officially say she was mine. Isabella Marie Swan was mine! I was beyond ecstatic, I was on cloud fucking nine.

We'd been dating for about three days out of the whole nine days we've been here. Bella told me Jacob hadn't gotten mad because he already knew. I must admit, he was an okay guy after all. I talked to him during one of our games, right before we were going to start.

"Jacob, you have no idea how thankful I am. You truly are a good guy. Thank you so much." I said absolutely grateful.

He just laughed and then said, "Well, Cullen I don't particularly like you. But I can't hurt Bella, even if I wanted to. Which will never happen. And if being with… you makes her happy, what am I to do to stop her? I'm not her boss, but I'm not sure Chief Swan will be so happy."

"Ya, Chief Swan is going to kill me. And I'm not joking, he will kill me. But I can't help what I feel for Bella, and she's more than worth it that's for certain." I said while glancing over my shoulder watching Bella trying to balance and then falling into the grass, in turn staining her shorts. I looked at Jake and we both burst out laughing, I guess we had one thing in common. We both loved Bella.

After our little laughing fit, his expression became serious and he said, "I may be letting her be with you, but I swear if you ever hurt her again. Let's just say, you won't be able to have kids in the future." He said while cracking his knuckles.

I shouldn't be scared, I wasn't really but Jacob was pretty big. And definitely protective over Bella, but so was I. I was also sort of picking up what Bella said about her feeling more brotherly love than love as a partner.

"I understand fully Jake. As you said before, I don't think I could hurt her even if I wanted to, which won't ever happen." I said looking him in the eye so he could see the honest truth that was within them.

He clapped the dirt of his hands and replied, "The only difference is, is that I have never hurt her. You have a history of doing that quite constantly if I might add." He turned but looked over his shoulder and added, "Just be careful Cullen, or you will regret it."

Bella and I had the same sleeping arrangements, but it hadn't been awkward like I supposed it might be. We always slept in each others arms all night. Her back fit perfectly into my middle, her head fit perfectly under my chin and her legs fit perfectly against my own legs. It's as if we were made for each other, if I dare say so.

I just had a feeling it was quite true, that were meant to be together. As girly as that sounds it felt right and I had no right to deny it.

Bella rose before me and I must have been snoring or something because she decided that poking me was the ultimate solution.

"Ow." I whined as she giggled beautifully. I laughed along with her, it was hard not to. "Why'd you poke me Bella?" I asked curious as to why that's how I was to wake up.

"You were snoring. It was way louder than last night too! I wanted to let you sleep but since I got none, neither do you!" She bellowed, then kissed me and propelled off the bed.

So she wanted to play? Then we would play.

"Bella, you really should not have done that." I said smirking.

She squealed and ran in the opposite direction of me.

"As if you could outrun me Isabella." I said sneaking up on her as if she was my prey and I was the predator.

"As if you could beat me." I whispered into her ear.

She jumped, scared and whipped around to face me. "Ah!" she screamed as my arms engulfed her tiny frame.

"Got you." I said while bringing her to the bed. I pinned down her legs and arms, so I was hovering over her. We were both panting from chasing one another around the room. What I said had a double meaning and I was watching her facial expressions to see if she understood.

"Yes you did." Bella smiled and then kissed me. She had a double meaning too, to answer mine.

Every time we kissed, it was both energy draining as well as an energy high, if that makes any sense. Bella tasted like pure ecstasy, a never ending drug. Her hands dug into my hair and mine went on her hip and face. I let my tongue swirl on her bottom lip asking well, more like pleading for entrance. And she did not hesitate to grant it. Soon it was a battle of dominance, one that was never won. I wished we didn't have to stop for a breath, because it was ultimately better than breathing.

We later joined the rest of our group. "Well, look who decided to join us!" Jasper said.

"Oh, shut it Jasper." I grumbled while pouring both Bella and I a glass of Orange Juice.

"Alice what are you smiling about? It's kind of creepy." Bella asked.

I laughed and she hit my shoulder, damn that girl has an arm.

Alice replied, "I'm just happy about you two." she grinned and took a sip of her coffee.

I sat down next to Bella, pulled her on my lap and said, "Me too." and then I kissed my beautiful goddess.

Emmett faked a gag, Jasper said "Get a room!", Rose and Alice were just smiling.

We were getting ready for today's activities, partners again. But this time I didn't mind my partner, because I had Bella. The main point of this game was to make it through a scavenger hunt, with a little twist. The surprise was that we had to have our feet tied together while doing this.

While Bella and I were tieng one of our own feet together, she looked at me and said, "You do realize we are going to lose. Right?"

I had to chuckle at her, "Bella, yes. I do realize that you are the most uncoordinated person on this Earth. But that doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."

We soon stood at the starting line, well this was going to be interesting.

"READY. SET. GO!"

While everyone took off, Bella and I slowly stepped and made our way over the bumpy ground. I didn't want to take any chances of Bella getting hurt.

So far we had found a total of 7 things on our list. But that's out of 15, so we are.. um a little behind. Everyone else is far ahead of us, I already know that Alice and Jazz won.

I swear that Alice knows where they hid them, sometimes I think she can see the future. Crazy right?

I must have been too distracted because just then Bella yelled, "Edward, come on!" and grabbed my arm.

Which efficiently pulled us to the ground, me right on top of her. Even in the dark I could see Bella's magnificent crimson blush under the light of the moon. There was a strand of hair covering her beautiful face, so I swiped it behind her ear and she smiled. I instantly lowered my head and my lips met hers. But before it could get any farther a bright light flashed in our faces.

I saw Emmett with a flashlight in his hand. "Okay, love sick puppies. Let's go. You both are the last group, everyone else is finished." Emm said.

I helped Bella untie the knot we had tied earlier. And then I helped her off the ground. We were surprisingly close to the finish line, so it didn't take us long to get back. We all congratulated my sister and Jasper. But she already knew she was going to win, so the point? I don't know if you ask me.

To finish the night, all the cabins were going to meet outside and have a big bonfire. I was helping Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Ben, Mike and some of the other guys get some wood for the fire. It didn't take long with the amount of guys we had helping us. We all set up chairs, and got out some flashlights just incase.

Since nobody could get the fire started, Jacob and I volunteered. Him and I finally got it started after many, many failed attempts. Somebody announced that we had no s'more ingredients so Bella grabbed my hand (which she's been doing a lot, not that I mind.) and pulled me towards our cabin.

It was about a five minute walk, so we just talked about some stuff, asked each other our favorite part about this trip. Stuff like what is your favorite thing that you have done here, etc. Bella and I arrived quickly and went inside. I actually had no idea where anything was and we've been here for about 10 days?

Ha, ya I guess that's because Bella and the rest of the girls know where everything is.

So I tried to help Bella, but she said, "You are such a lost cause, go sit at the table and wait for me."

So I did, she was right though. If I did help it would've taken a lot longer. Bella offered me some chocolate and I gladly took it. She looked at me and giggled, I had no idea why but she was too adorable that I didn't focus on it for too long.

"Edward, I have to go to the bathroom and grab a sweatshirt, because it's a little breezy and we were gone all day. So.. ya." Bella said, with pink threatening to tinge her apple cheeks.

"Alright, I'll be outside waiting on the deck." I said then got up hugged her, kissed her forehead and left to go outside.

After about a minute I heard a few leaves rustling and wondered if it was Bella. I felt a smile on my face and I turned around. The smile soon disappeared when I saw who it was.

_ Lauren._

I really did not want to see her tonight, tomorrow, or really ever.

But as much as I wanted to just walk away I didn't.

"Hello Edward." Lauren purred while rubbing my arm.

I coughed and said, "Hello Lauren."

She giggled and said, "Have you missed me?" with innocent eyes as she wiped of what Bella was laughing at earlier in the kitchen.

Chocolate.

I shivered and responded with, "You know I'm with Bella. I am extremely happy with her, so no I don't particularly miss being with you."

Her eyes feined sadness along with her body. "But Edward, we are so great together. Anyways why would you want that loser? Especially when you could have .. me." Her fake acrylic nails were scratching my neck.

I loved it when Bella did that, but when Lauren did it. It was wrong, it felt wrong too.

"I thought so too Lauren, but that's until I realized what I felt for Bella. And she is not a loser, Bella is amazing. Plus I don't need you Lauren, I appreciate the offer but I'm decided." I said dryly, upset that she had the nerve to insult Bella.

Her eyes darted behind me, but before I could look at whatever she was looking at, Lauren said, "Well, maybe this will change your mind." She pulled her arms around me and pushed her lips onto mine.

I heard a whimper, and realized that I indeed hadn't tried to pull away like I should have, but I was caught off guard.

I turned around and saw what Lauren was looking at.

My eyes grew wide when I saw the tears slipping down her face.

"Bella."

* * *

><p><strong> Did you enjoy? Little drama, yup. I know I'm a little cruel. I actually didn't plan on this, I planned on a simple nice night. But I decided not to give Edward a break. Review, Favorite, Follow, and Share! LOVE YOU ALL <strong>

**XOXO, Liz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, (: I'm BACK! Sorry I was gone for a while. Personal reasons, were keeping me from updating weekly. So I decided to take a break, get some inspiration, and then get back to writing! So here I am, back in the game. Sorry also, that I left you with a cliffy..oops? Haha, well heres chapter 13! Begging you to review because, reviews make me so happy. They literally mean the world to me :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

"Bella." Edward whispered when he saw my face.

I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve, trying to make them disappear. All I could think about was, "Why?".

"I can explain, this isn't what it looks like. I promise you Bella."

"Looks, like my job here is done. Bye Eddie." Lauren said with a smirk and sauntered away.

I didn't want to assume the worst but I couldn't fight the thought away. Did Edward intend to hurt me? No, I'm not going to just jump on the idea. I'll let him explain, he said it wasn't what it looked like so… I need to trust him. _Trust. _

"Okay, you said it wasn't what it looked like so. What happened?" I asked, successfully hiding the wariness in my voice. But unfortunately not the tears in my eyes.

"Please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry. I'll explain once we get inside. Come on." He said wiping my tears away with his thumb and then offering his hand to me. I took it and let him lead me inside.

He led me into our room, and sat us next to each other on the bed.

"Okay, well when you were in the bathroom I was waiting outside and I thought I heard you. It turned out to be, Lauren. She asked me if I missed her. I said I was with you and that I'm perfectly happy so no I don't. Then, she… I guess sort of offered herself and I declined because I want nothing to do with her. And, she kissed me. I heard you and saw how it must've looked and I can't explain how terrible I feel. Bella, I don't want anyone but you." He explained carefully, holding onto my hand.

At that moment with him looking into my eyes, a switch turned on inside me and I realized three things.

First, Edward was different. He changed, for me.

Second, He was being honest. I could just see it in his emerald eyes.

Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

So I told him, "Edward, don't it's understandable. I know it's just me for you as much as it is you for me." I paused gathering up all my courage. "Edward I-I-I. I love you."

There was a sparkle in his eye and all of a sudden there was the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. I couldn't of been happier with the words that left his mouth in response.

"I love you Bella. Wait, no I am in love with you. There aren't enough words in the English language to describe my love for you. I always felt like there was something missing from my life, I was just too much of an idiot to realize that all along, it's always been you. Like it was written in the stars or set in stone. Isabella Marie Swan, there is nobody who has ever loved someone as much as I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

"With one exception." She responded.

"One exception." I said with a nod and kissed the love of my life.

She started to lay down on the bed and took me by surprise. I was quickly pulled on top of her. Our slow, sweet, and tender kiss, rapidly turned into a heated and passionate makeout session.

Bella reached for the hem of my shirt and I began to understand what she was intending to do.

I grabbed her hand and said, "Bella, we can't."

"Why? Do you not, want to?" She asked looking embarrassed.

"God, I want to Bella trust me."

"Then wh-."

"Because, we're on a school trip in a cabin where we share walls that are absolutely not suitable for it, and we're also surrounded by every other Junior here."

"But."

"And I can't take you without making it memorable Bella." I explained.

She giggled and said, "Edward, I'm pretty sure this would be memorable."

"Memorable as in the best imagined scenario. It has to be special Bella, I can't fathom giving you less than that." I said, giving her a small kiss on her nose.

She huffed and replied, "Edward, you don't understand. Just being with you would be the only thing that truly matters. I don't need any candles or roses or anything. I just need me and you. I mean I get what you're saying about possibly getting caught and what not but, I really want this. I want to be with you every way humanly possible. Okay?"

I grinned at the fact that she wanted to share herself with me. "Okay."

"Thankyou."

"No, Bella thankyou."

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

I didn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was, if Lauren didn't kiss me. I don't think we would've realized we loved each other. I wouldn't be where I am now.

Mentally at least.

As I looked at Bellas face while she slept made me think how lucky I am to have such an amazing and beautiful women in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

All I could dream about was Edward. He was all i could think about. But also I thought about how that situation had started. I remembered then, if Lauren had never kissed Edward, we wouldn't be where we are now. As much as I disliked her, right now all I wanted to do was thank her. Repeatedly, might I add. I honestly don't remember the last time I've ever been this happy , if I had ever reached this point of happiness before in my life.

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

It was our last day here at the cabins, so it was cleaning, cleaning and guess what! More cleaning. It was basic protocol to make sure every inch of this place is spick and span.

But to be honest it's really not much to ask of us, because we were all given an amazing trip full of fun and adventures.

I don't think we could put in words how thankful we all are for this incredible trip to the teachers. Definitely something I can't wait to look back on and smile.

It brought Edward and I closer and closer together.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

The entire gang is currently in the van. All collapsed into exhaustion from a day full of work. Bella and I are the only ones awake.

"Edward?"

I looked over at my beauty, "Yes, love?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, which meant she was thinking or debating about something.

Bella finally looked up at me and asked, "Do you think we'd be together if this trip didn't happen?"

"I actually thought a lot about this too. Yes I actually do think we'd somehow get together. Maybe not in the same way, maybe not now. Maybe not for a long time, years even. But someday, somewhere, somehow we'd meet up again. Like I said before, our love was written in the stars." I answered.

Bella responded with a smile and I was rewarded with a kiss.

"I love you so much Edward."

"As do I you."

Not too much longer after, she was asleep on my shoulder. I pulled a blanket out of my bag and draped it over her small figure that was balled up next to me.

I took out my phone and played some soft music and looked out the window as we drove.

I must've dozed off for a good few minutes, but woke up and saw that we were at the high school already.

It was around 8:00 p.m. I woke Bella up and we silently got our stuff off the van. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were soon doing the same. We had left Emmett's Jeep and my Volvo here, so the group decided to take the Jeep home because the extra room was needed.

Rose and Jazz's place was the closest so we dropped them off and helped them with their bags.

Then it was Bellas, so I let Emmett and Alice stay in the car while I helped her bring her stuff in. Thankfully the chief was asleep or else I think I'd be dead. While Bella was putting her stuff away I layed on her bed looking around her room.

It was very much like Bella.

Apparently I was there longer than I thought and realized I should go back to the Jeep when I got a text from Emmett

_Edward get your ass outside or it does NOT get a ride home. - Em_

_Btw, its supposed to storm tn. - Em_

_Coming so shut up. - E _

"Love, I have to leave. Emmets demanding that if I don't leave now I won't get a ride home." I said as I pulled her into a nice big hug.

"Okay, I love you." She said with a smile. God I loved hearing those words roll off her lips.

I kissed her forehead and then went downstairs and into the car.

Once I got buckled in I noticed Emmett and Alice were looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

They both laughed and said, "Nothing!"

Em drove fast so we got home quickly.

I helped them get their stuff out and then got my own and went up to my room.

I unpacked because I thought that I might as well just get it done and overwith.

I was extremely groggy but took a shower anyway to get that campfire smell off of me. Once I got done, I dried off and pulled on some pajama pants because it was a bit cool out.

While I was laying in my bed looking at the lighting and rain, listening to the thunder roar, all I could think about was Bella.

I never wanted to lose her. And I decided then that I would do everything in my power to keep that from happening.

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

When I woke up the sun was actually shining, which was a rare occasion in Forks. So I got dressed and went down to go eat some breakfast.

But when I went downstairs I saw that Esme and Carlisle weren't there and there was no food on the table.

What I saw though, was a note. It read,

_Edward, Alice & Emmett. We've gone into Seattle for some paperwork and will probably be here till the night. So don't expect to see us till tomorrow morning loves. If you would like us to stop and get you something while we're out, please call and let us know. We'd certainly be happy too. Your father and I can't wait to see you three. Once we get back, you must tell us how the trip was! Sorry we couldn't be here any earlier. We really do miss you all. _

_With all of our love, Mom and Dad_

I was looking forward to seeing our parents, but I can wait till tomorrow. It's only a day.

Well it seems to be that I'll be making breakfast.

I ended up going for something simple and then heading over to Bellas.

I walked up, knocked on the door, and heard a gruff voice say, "Bells, were you expecting someone?"

I almost pissed my pants on the spot. I looked behind me and saw the cop car that I was oblivious to before. When Charlie opened the door his face went to about crimson red to normal again. He looked pretty calm to me, maybe Bella told him about us?

All of a sudden I saw her behind him and she said, "Charlie, let him in."

He opened the door and surprisingly let me in.

I whispered into her ear when he left to go into the kitchen and asked, "He's really calm, does he know?"

That's when her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh, no." Was all she responded with.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

It was better to have Charlie mad and yelling than calm and quiet. Calm and quiet meant he was plotting. And all I could think he would be planning would be Edwards death.

"I'll talk to him, he deserves to hear this from me. He needs to know, Bella." Edward said, although he looked a little nervous.

"Please be careful, wait should I be in there with you both just in case?" I wondered aloud.

He just shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs anxious and worried what the outcome of it would be.

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

After, maybe an hour? Yeah that seemed about right, I thought I should check it out. I walked downstairs and saw the most bizarre sight right before me. Edward and Charlie were on the couch watching a game laughing together.

"What? What happened?" I said.

"I listened to what Edward here had to say, and Bells it's pretty clear that he's changed, into a man. For you. That's all that matters, and if you're happy. Which I can see you are by this. So I'm happy for you Kid."

I was appalled.

"Thanks, dad. It really does mean a lot." I said gratefully.

Soon after, Edward said he wanted to take me somewhere but I had to keep a blindfold on.

"Edward, I keep tripping over whatever. The blindfold is going to cause me a great injury." I said laughing.

I could hear the smile on his face while he was talking, "Love, we're almost here. Also, I'd catch you if you really fell."

He untied the blindfold and I was amazed by the beauty that was before us.

I looked at Edward and he was already looking at me.

"This is my meadow, well now it's our meadow."

"Edward this is breathtaking! How'd you find it?"

"I needed to get out of the house for a while, and I went into the woods, just wandering around and stumbled across it. I come here to think, or when i need to be alone. But now it's our special place. Nobody besides you has ever seen it, well that I know of." He explained while taking my hand and pulling us in the middle.

"Thank you for showing me this, something so personal." I said and then assaulted him with kisses.

He laughed and said, "Thank you for that." then winked, which in turn made me blush.

"I love you so much Bella, You're so beautiful." Edward said while pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"I love you too Edward, more than you can understand. I want to ask you something."

"Ask away Love."

"When do you think, we could um.. continue what I wanted to do at the cabins?"

He sighed and played with my fingers while he responded, "Bella, if you're really ready, then maybe we could plan a special night? If you'd like. But you have to be sure. I don't want you to regret it."

"I understand, and Edward I'm sure. 100% sure. I've thought about it for some time. If it's with you, anywhere, anytime I won't regret it. As long as it's just you and me. I don't need anything special, Like I said before."

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

I called Charlie and asked if I could sleepover at Alices. He surprisingly said yes, even knowing that Edward was a footstep away. I'd have to remember to ask what they had talked about at my house earlier that day. It was just Edward Alice and I because Emmett was at Roses for their anniversary.

We ordered pizza, watched some late night tv shows, (Friends was ultimately the best) and then went to sleep. I ended up crawling into Edwards bed at 12:00 a.m.

"Bella?" He asked sleepily.

I giggled and just cuddled into him.

"Night Edward." I whispered.

"Goodnight Love." Edward whispered back and we both drifted off peacefully into a comfortable, deep sleep in eachothers arms.

I don't know if it was a dream or not but I think I heard Esme and Carlisle whispering by the door.

"Aww, they look so cute together. I need to get a picture of this."

I heard footsteps fade away, then come closer and saw a flash.

"Esme, you woke them up." Carlisle said with a laugh.

Edward sat up looked at me, grinned groggily then grabbed a pillow and said, "Mom, Dad, yes Bella and I are sleeping in the same bed, no nothing happened, and yes we are together. But its like 3:00 a.m. and I am very tired, I can probably guarantee that Bella is too, so if you don't mind. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"It is the morning son." Carlisle said while smirking.

"Thats it." Edward said and then threw the pillow.

"Alright! Alright, we're leaving. Love you!" Esme said while closing the door.

He turned to me and said, "Sorry Bella."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, I love your family. I wish I could be apart of it."

We both laid down and I swore I heard, _"Love, one day you will be."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I really hope you enjoyed please review it makes me happy that you take the time and comment (: <strong>

**It's currently 3:46 a.m. but I just had to get this done.**

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter and feel like I could leave it at this. **

**Review if I should end it here or continue for about 2 more chapters. There may be a sequel. **

**But I'd definitely like more reviews before that's even started. **

**XOXO, LIZ **

**LOVE YOU ALL. Review, Share, Favorite and Follow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, omg how long has it been? Over a year since I last updated? I am so sorry, I completely lost focus and had so many things going on. Lately I've been getting back into the groove of writing, and I knew I had to come back and update. **

**I know many of you have left this story because of the major gap I took. I really appreciate you guys, more than you can even realize. I especially appreciate those who have stuck around to read this new chapter. **

**I struck major inspiration today, I will be writing a few chapters hopefully within this week. I have school and work still, so I won't always be on time. Over this coming Holiday break, I will definitely try my best to update as well. **

**We last left off with Bella staying over at Edwards. I really hope you like this chappie! Please leave reviews, you can yell at me for not updating, favorite and follow! Alright this author's note is already insanely long, so if you don't mind I would like to get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I only own my story plot. (Unfortunately)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was almost asleep when I realized what I had said aloud last night.

'_Love, one day you will be.'_

I knew Bella was it for me, nobody could ever bring out the smile she put on my face. Nobody could be for me what she was, no one. I wasn't going to propose anytime soon, that is for sure.

We're still juniors, and we both plan to go to college. But I know I would always keep it in the back of my mind waiting for the right time, because I'd already found the right girl. More than just right.

God she completes everything, makes everything better and more exciting, my family loves her almost as much as I do. There is not any way she could be more amazing than she already is.

Nobody could be, nobody could ever compare or come close to Bella Swan.

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

I woke up to see two brown eyes staring down at me.

"Good Morning Edward."

"Definitely a good morning, love."

Bella just furrowed her brow in confusion.

I laughed and said, "Because of you, that's why."

She just giggled and burrowed her face in my neck. Damn, she was adorable. Especially when she blushed.

Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes and that hit me like a ton of bricks.

I pulled her down onto me, on instinct.

"Bella, you're so fucking gorgeous, fuck." I swore, which I barely do, ever.

She looked at me with wide eyes and I realized i had made a mistake using such vulgar language.

"Love, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I said quickly hoping she wasn't mad.

Bella instantly pulled my lips to hers and I was pleasantly surprised.

Bella let go and said, "Don't apologize for that, please. I love when you swear. Edward you never do and you have no Idea what it does to me."

We then went back to our morning-make out.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After our heated make out session, we both headed downstairs to explain to Esme and Carlisle what they'd seen last night.

I was honestly more nervous than I thought I'd be. Which was silly because I've known them since I was little. But this time it was.. different, knowing there was something essentially forever changed. The last time Esme saw me, I had tears streaming down my face because of her son.

Edward, sensing my nerves, grabbed my hand reassuringly and led us down to the kitchen.

"Well look, they finally got out of bed!" Emmett said while eating scarfing down his breakfast as usual.

"It wasn't what you think Em." Edward replied, while I blushed because it was partially true.

"HA YA. Bells blush tells me otherwise." said Emmett.

I just blushed even more, causing him to roar even louder with laughter.

Rose, slapped him upside the head & I looked at her gratefully.

"Ow, babe why?" And then Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly out of her seat.

Rose was giggling like a child, while Em pulled her upstairs to do god knows what.

"HYPOCRITICAL ASS!" Edward yelled after him.

I think I heard Em say something like "not denying it." and then his bedroom door slamming.

Not too long after Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs, Esme shaking her head and laughing.

"I swear it get's worse with age, not better. How come we were chosen to deal with these crazy people we call our children?"

"Mommm, but you love me." Edward said while kissing his mother's head.

While Esme sat down, Carlisle standing behind her stool, smiled and asked, "Good morning, is it time for explaining?"

**~XXXXMJMXXX~**

He told his parents the just of it, "And, well I'm just lucky she even puts up with me."

"Well it's about time you two got together." Carlisle said while he had his arm gently draped over his wife's shoulder.

Edward and I just looked at each other with the same look of complete confusion.

"What?" We both replied.

"Last time we were in this house was when one of the worsts fights we've ever had." I explained to Esme, because it seemed like she had forgotten.

She laughed and smiled. Carlisle and her both exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"Bella, darling. I knew it since the day Edward laid his little eyes on you." "I knew this was going to happen, not quite right now definitely, but it was bound to be.

You and Edward have always been blind to each other, when you were young and Edward was in complete love with you. And Bella, you have been in love with Edward since middle school." Esme responded.

Carlisle just nodded and said, "From what Alice was telling us during the trip, we both kind of had the feeling things would change."

Edward and I just looked at each other, I blushed because now he knew how long I've cared for him.

Edward grabbed my wrist and gave it a kiss, "I love you so much."

I couldn't help but to hug him and kiss him back, "Oh but I love you so much more."

Edward then bopped my nose lightly like a feather and said, "Impossible."

We shared a look of love with locked eyes for who knows how long. I then realized Esme and Carlisle must feel quite awkward, but when I looked up they were gone.

"They must have known we wanted to be alone." Edward answered my confused look.

**~XXXXMJMXXXX~**

We ended up having dinner and just begging out, which I wasn't going to argue with. Let's be real here! Edward dozed off after the first movie we watched. I sat there just looking at him seeing how lucky I was to have such a gorgeous guy. Such a sweet, kind, amazing guy. He was all mine.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

There wasn't much excitement from the day, Bella and I just relaxed and watched a few movies. Except for one thing, when I went into the kitchen to grab us something to drink. I noticed there was some mail that my mom must have grabbed.

I went through it, nothing interesting until I saw my name. I grabbed it and opened it up, it was from my football coach. It said that at this upcoming game, there were going to be important scouts from my dream colleges. He knew I was a shoe in, but he just wanted to give me a heads up.

Football was just a backup for college, but I was always my dream to play in the NFL. Like any guy my age football was important, sports in general more or less.

I walked back into the living room and sat down with Bella.

She asked me what I was holding and I responded with, "It's just a letter from my coach that scouts are coming to the next game."

She beamed at me saying, "Edward, there is no doubt they won't choose you. I mean your name is everywhere in the football world right now, I'm surprised coaches haven't come specifically to you."

We spent the night talking about college, where Bella wanted to go and what she wanted to do. We went on and on dreaming about the future. And then there was a moment of silence before Bella timidly asked if we were going to make it.

"I mean, college is serious, obviously. But it's going to take our entirety to even leave home and handle life on our own. Especially if we decide on colleges far apart… Edward, the thought of not seeing you everyday scares me."

I grimaced at the thought of not getting to see her beautiful brown eyes everyday. But what I said next is something I would regret forever.

"Come on, don't worry about it. I mean it's us, Love. The reality is that every couple goes through hardships but it isn't like we'll be worlds apart, there is newer technology coming out every day."

"Of course, you're right. I'm just overthinking everything like I usually do. We'll talk about it when the time comes." She planted a big kiss on my cheek and snuggled into me.

But the thing was, we should have worried about it more. We should have talked about it more. We should have planned it out more instead of brushing it off our shoulders.

But of course, how could I have known what was to be held in the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! I hope that can hold you over till my last chapter and epilogue come out, trust me drama ensues. I know this was a pretty short chapter, I am very sorry about that, but I'm writing the last chapter right after this! <strong>

**So please review, favorite, follow and have a great, day evening (depending on where you are). I love you guys so much!**

***UPDATE* I just finished this after watching the news about what is happening in Paris. My prayers are with you all, this is not only in Paris, but the entire world right now. Please everyone stay safe, I love you all.**

**XOXO, Liz**


End file.
